SpaceTime com
by Etcesni
Summary: "Comme effrayé, il tapa les lettres suivantes "space time . com " croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple plateforme de blog tout en ignorant que ce simple site était capable de changer toute sa vie, mais surtout sa relation avec son pire ennemi ; Castiel." Castiel x Nathaniel [BL]
1. Chapter 1 : Welcome to SpaceTime

05/05/2015

 **" SPACETIMEcom"**

 **Résumé** : "Comme effrayé, il tapa les lettres suivantes "space time . com " croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une simple plateforme de blog tout en ignorant que ce simple site était capable de changer toute sa vie, mais surtout sa relation avec son pire ennemi ; Castiel."

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers de base appartiennent à Chinomiko, créatrice du jeu amour sucré.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Cela fait...Depuis l'été que le début de cette histoire trotte dans mon ordinateur et je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'écrire plus que le premier chapitre/prologue. Donnnc...Voilà. C'est la première vraie "fic" que j'écris...Donc, soyez indulgents. Aussi, il est très important de noter que ce chapitre a été écrit à la seconde personne du singulier, parce que j'en avais envie...:wtf: mais le reste sera rédigé à la troisième personne, car j'en ai envie aussi (?) Bref ! Je vous souhaite de passer un bon moment à lire ce que j'ai écrit avec tout mon coeur~

* * *

 _Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste !_ _  
_  
Encore une journée de ratée, encore une journée qui commence et qui commence trop mal. Tu avais pris l'habitude de voir ton corps ainsi poussé à bout. De voir ces cernes violacés que ton miroir te renvoyait chaque matin. Ce mal incessant qui te brisait l'échine. Cette douleur lancinante, incessante qui jouait en boucle dans ta boite crânienne et ce bourdonnement omniprésent. Simplement comblé par la voix suraiguë de cette fille que tu haïssais tant. Tout ça était devenu ton quotidien, ton enfer, ta propre prison où tu faisais naufrage, un peu plus à chaque minute, un peu plus à chaque instant. Et tu vivais avec comme avec une maladie mortelle sachant qu'un jour tu allais en mourir, que tu allais exploser, sachant qu'un jour tu allais dire, "Stop", arrêtez, je n'en peux plus d'aller mal, je n'en peux plus d'être comme ça. Mais tu continuais à sourire, encore et encore. Sourire comme l'hypocrite que tu étais, chaque jour, porter ce masque et débuter tes journées qui te lassaient tant. Faire bonne figure, encore une fois, offrir ce visage neutre et cet air poli dégoulinant de mensonges que lui seul était capable de décrypter.

Lui, la cause de ton mal être, lui qui savait parfaitement se jouer de tes nerfs. Celui qui te donnait toujours, encore et encore du travail en plus à cause de ses absences non justifiés et toutes ses bêtises d'adolescent en pleine crise. Mais ce n'était même pas pour ça que tu le détestais, tu le détestais car au fond, tu savais que tout ce qu'il racontait n'était pas faux. Que derrière ces paroles blessantes il y'avait une once de vérité et ça, ça te rendait foutrement mal. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il arrivait tout simplement à être tout ce que toi tu n'étais pas et que parfois tu en étais jaloux, jaloux à en mourir. Il respirait la liberté sur le bout des doigts et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, lui était foutu de dire tout ce que toi tu enfermais au fond de toi. Enchaîné par ce que les autres appelaient la "morale" et la "politesse". Jamais tu n'avais daigné avouer le fond de ta pensée, ce que lui ne manquait de faire à chaque fois qu'il te voyait. Ouai, tu en étais jaloux, tellement, lui semblait profiter de sa vie, vivre le jour au jour sans se soucier du lendemain, sans se prendre la tête inutilement comme toi tu le fais à chaque fois. Rien que ça, t'énervait à en mourir mais tu refusais de te l'avouer, tu refusais d'admettre que tu l'enviais par pur orgueil, ce même orgueil que lui-même partageait. Parce que détrompes toi, il n'y avait pas que toi qui étais ainsi envieux.

Lui aussi se sentait dans l'obligation de critiquer les moindres de tes gestes, de tes faits et de tes dires. Car toi aussi tu étais ce que lui ne pouvait jamais être. Élève brillant, digne de confiance et "aimé de tous". Ou du moins, en apparence. Vous étiez en quelque sorte comme le Ying et le Yang, deux êtres qui se complètent mais qui comme deux aimants se repoussent sans cesse. Les insultes, les disputes et les mots crachés avec haine ne sont plus qu'une habitude, une mauvaise habitude.

Mais il arrive qu'on se lasse de ce lourd fardeau que la vie nous impose. Il arrive que l'on cède sous cette douleur devenue trop insistantes. Il arrive que l'on brise la chaîne, que l'on refuse d'encaisser encore et encore.

Aujourd'hui, là et ce soir. Sur ton lit parfaitement rangé et entre ces quatre murs bleus, les cris de ta soeur furent la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Pause. Stop.

Mais pas de "Try again". Comme un jeu que l'on aurait pausé ta tête avait bloqué. Ton corps ne supportait plus tant de souffrance et de pression. Ton crâne était déjà bourré de pensées noires que tu devais évacuer hors de ton corps. Tout cela bouillonnait à l'intérieur de ton pauvre esprit prit dans le piège de tes idéaux perdus. Tout cela était devenu insupportable. Tu avais bon te boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris de ta soeur, mais ces cris dans ta tête, eux, personne ne pouvait les faire cesser. Tu avais bon te tordre dans tous les sens, chantonner sans cesse mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter ton angoisse. Le mal était fait, tu n'en pouvais plus, maintenant, il fallait évacuer. Il fallait vomir ce trop de pensées à l'intérieur de ton être, il te fallait coûte que coûte un moment de repos, un moment à toi même. Tu n'avais plus le choix maintenant.

Cela faisait un moment que cela te trottait en tête, un moment que tu avais eu cette idée qui d'un coté te semblait foutrement gênante et d'un autre vachement tentante. Tu hésitas quelques instant avant de soupirer distraitement, allumant ton ordinateur portable. Tu l'entendis siffloter et surchauffer avant de s'allumer dans un mince bruit que tu connaissais maintenant très bien. Pourtant, tu n'utilisais pas plus un ordinateur qu'un téléphone portable. A vrai dire, tu n'as jamais été branché technologie et tu n'utilisais ton ordinateur que pour quelques recherches n'étant pas vraiment amateur de réseaux sociaux et autres conneries dans le goût. Même si tu as toujours préféré les méthodes traditionnelles pour tes études, parfois tu n'en avais juste pas le temps, l'envie ou tout simplement la force. Tu ramenais les quelques mèches rebelles et blondes derrière ton oreille t'installant confortablement sur ta chaise, juste devant ton bureau. Celui ci était bien ordonné comme tout le reste, tu ne supportais pas le désordre et puis tu n'avais pas grande chose ici. Un simple lit, une armoire, un miroir, un tapis et un bureau juste le nécessaire. Les murs de ta chambres étaient bleus, rappelant la couleur du ciel, tu trouvais cela reposant, le bleu ciel. C'est serein, doux, parfait.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, pendant lesquels tu as pus maudire maintes fois ta connexion internet, la barre de recherche s'afficha sous tes yeux ambrés. Tu jetais un regard craintif à la porte, un peu comme si tu allais commettre un pêché ou une grave erreur, ayant peur d'être pris sur le fait. Tes longs doigts de pianiste se reposèrent sur le clavier, tu levais les yeux vers le plafond, comme à la recherche d'une légère inspiration, puis, tu tapais les lettres suivantes ;

"SpaceTime .com "

Après environ une minute d'attente, un écran noir s'afficha, orné de petits points lumineux qui dansèrent sous tes yeux. Une petite musique d'espace débuta, suivie de la dance de la fée dragée. Cela te fit sourire un peu, pendant que tu branchais ton casque audio, embarrassé. Le logo du site s'afficha, une typographie fantaisiste au contour fondu et violet. Ce n'était pas déplaisant à voir, même si ça donnait un petit aspect "enfantin" voire même "féminin" au site. Le "Be yourself" trop utopiste et cliché -écriture marquée en lettres lumineuses sous le logo- t'arracha un sourire cynique pendant que tu parcourrais le site du regard. C'était une adresse que tu avais retrouvé par hasard en cherchant quelques informations liées à l'astronomie, ou autrement dit, une des rares choses qui t'intéressaient et qui n'avaient aucun lien avec les cours. "SpaceTime". Quel nom étrange et égocentrique pour une plateforme de blog. La première fois que tu étais tombé dessus, fut lorsque tu te perdis dans un coin étrange d'internet. Tu avais cliqué sur ce lien, au fond de la page de recherche, et tu fus ramené sur le blog d'une certaine fille au pseudo lambda. Peut être une "Ancolie", une "Aconit" ou une quelconque autre fleur empoisonnée. Tes souvenirs ne sont pas tout à fait clairs, vu que ça faisait environ un mois ou deux. Mais tu avais été attiré par le nom de cette plateforme, ainsi que le contenu du blog de la demoiselle.

Un blog photo, regroupant plusieurs photographies morbides de fleurs empoisonnées et de certains insectes. Tu fus touché, par cette personne à laquelle tu appréciais l'objectif. Cela te poussa à cliquer sur autres pseudos de ses visiteurs à la hâte, tombant à chaque fois sur un blog différent, un monde unique. De la photographie, un carnet de dessin, de la musique, tout.

"Be Yourself"

En gros, ici, tout le monde pourrait être sois même, partager sa sphère privée sans rien demander en retour. D'autres passent, laissent une trace et puis disparaissent dans l'espace-temps. C'était peut être tout ce dont tu avais besoin, un espace pour toi même. Tu fis pivoter ta souris sur l'écran lorsque celui si s'assombrit comme pour se mettre en veille.

"Welcome to SpaceTime,"

Tu sélectionnais l'icone "Français" en haut à droite de la fenêtre. N'ayant pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de lire en anglais. La page chargea un instant avant de s'afficher entièrement en français. Tu lis en diagonal pendant quelques instants, sans réel intérêt, mais plus par principe ;

"Bienvenue à SpaceTime, la première plateforme de blog entièrement gratuite proposant divers thèmes à votre disposition et un grand choix de fonctionnalités. SpaceTime offre un espace privé ou public à ses utilisateurs, en effet vous pouvez protéger votre blog par un mot de passe le rendant ainsi visible qu'à vous. Mais vous pouvez aussi créer un blog publique afin de partager vos passions avec vos visiteurs. Tout cela grâce à un blog multimédia. En effet, vous pouvez partager des videos, des textes, des images et mêmes des images animées ! Notre plateforme vous offre également plusieurs autres fonctionnalités qui la rendent unique et différente des autres ;

+Choisir un nom de domaine.

+Intégrer des videos, documents, etc [...]

+Taguer d'autres utilisateurs.

+Un système d'abonnement.

+Personnaliser votre blog.

+Envoyer des messages privés.

+Commenter.

+Classer vos articles sous dossiers.

+Stocker vos fichiers.

+Choisir le degrés de sécurité de votre blog {...}

+En plus de ça, SpaceTime vous offre un espace Chat en bas à droite de votre écran que vous pouvez activer/désactiver. [...]

*SpaceTime est également une plateforme qui préserve à 100% l'anonymat de son utilisateur. Prière de ne pas partager vos informations privées telles que votre adresse, votre prénom, votre numéro ou vos photos. Chaque personne qui ne respectera pas cette règle sera bannie et sanctionnée.

[Nous Rejoindre]

La dernière règle information inscrite en rouge attira ton attention. C'était plus ce détail qui t'avais poussé à choisir cette plateforme en particulier et non une autre. Tu n'avais pas spécialement envie que l'on te reconnaisse par ce que tu avais honte. Car tu avais juste envie de vomir ce trop de mots à l'intérieur de toi, car tu avais besoin d'évacuer, de te débarasser de ce poids quitte à le rendre publique. Tu pris une grande inspiration avant de cliquer sur le bouton qui clignotait sous le texte. Une petite bulle d'information s'afficha ainsi qu'un minuscule dessin d'alien à son coin;

Tu pris un peu de temps à penser à ton pseudonyme. Tu n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Tu regardais les livres d'astronomie qui reposaient par dizaine à coté de toi, ici, sur ton bureau. Ton regard se posa ensuite sur le mur bleu et vierge. Bleu, blue. Tu fis choqué par ton manque d'originalité, mais tu te dis que ce n'était qu'un site après tout, que ce n'était qu'un blog, qu'un p**** d'endroit où tu comptais te défouler et coucher tes pensées noires sur clavier. Tes doigts se posèrent une énième fois sur ton clavier et tu remplis les champs suivants ;

Les champs suivis d'un* sont facultatifs;

Pseudonyme : Bluequill

Mot de passe : ********

Adresse e-mail : HereComesTheBlues smartmail . com

—-Profilı—-

Avatar*:- joindre un fichier (jpg/Png/bmp)

Présentation*: /

Vos préférences musicales*: /

—-Blog—-

Titre: The age of blue

Slogan*: /

 **[X]** J'accepte les conditions générales de SpaceTime

[Finir mon inscription]

Tu cliquais ensuite, la main un peu tremblante sur le bouton, toujours un peu honteux et embarrassé pour des raisons qui te semblaient encore obscures. Ou peut être pas tant que ça, tu n'étais pas si convaincu par ça au fond. Mais tu savais que tu en avais besoin. C'était ça ou tenir un journal intime. Chose peu virile que tu ne te voyais jamais faire et, tu imaginais juste la tête de ta sœur si elle tombait un jour sur ça, l'horreur, tu en mourrais sûrement de honte. Tu soupirais, te disant que tu feras sûrement ta présentation plus tard. Une fois tous les champs complétés, on te ramena vers une nouvelle adresse, celle de ton blog.

The age of blue .com

* * *

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre a pu vous plaire, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour m'encourager ! Love /O/

Désolé pour les susceptibles fautes d'orthographe.


	2. Chapter 2 : Œil pour œil, dent pour dent

15/05/2015

 **Note de l'auteur :** Une semaine jour par jour que j'ai posté le premier chapitre ! Et me revoilà comme promis, peu motivé, car examens ettt...Voilà aussi le manque d'avis, mais, me revoilà tout de même pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je m'excuse pour le rythme un peu lent de ma fanfic, mais je n'aime pas faire les choses rapidement, j'espère tout de même que vous n'allez pas vous lasser et que vous la suivrez jusqu'au bout ! Vu que ceux qui ont lu ont bien aimé la seconde personne du singulier, je la garde, j'ai quand même été obligé de changer chaque petit détail et pronom car ce chapitre ainsi que le prochain sont écrits avant même que je n'ai posté le premier. #Car je me connais je suis tellement peu régulier...Preuve j'ai rien écrit cette semaine ou presque rien :larmes:

Je vous explique, en écrivant ma fanfic, j'ai eu comme envie de faire un chapitre qui porte sur L'IRL et un autre sur l'IVL donc, voilà ! ne soyez pas surpris si je parle pas énormément de space time dans celui ci, Nath n'y pense plus trop, mais ça viendra, lentement et sûrement ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant ne jamais vous décevoir. Désolé pour ce blabla et bonne lecture encore une fois !

* * *

 **« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent » [1]**

Plusieurs cadavres de cigarette reposaient dans le cendrier et un peu partout dans la chambre. Des habits par millier éparpillés ici et là, une odeur pestilentielle de clopes et peut être bien d'autre chose. Une pyramide de magazines aux couvertures compromettantes ainsi qu'un bruit de respiration régulière. L'ambiance était un peu morose, voire même un peu beaucoup, et au milieu de tout cela, sur un lit aux draps mal faits, une crinière rouge résidait. Les rayons de soleil bien trop insistants ne semblaient même pas la déranger et dans le silence religieux qui régnait jaillit un son assourdissant. Un bruit assourdissant de guitare, un jeu qu'il connaissait tellement bien à présent, ça ne pouvait être que la guitare de Dave Mustaine qui l'arracha des bras de Morphée. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de grogner de mécontentement, ouvrant un oeil hésitant au premier couplet de "Wake Up Dead". Le rouge jura intérieurement, il n'a jamais été du matin, vraiment pas. Castiel se releva, tentant tant bien quel mal d'animer ce corps lourd comme mort depuis des décennies. Sa main vint ramener sa frange en arrière tandis qu'il se penchait à la recherche de son téléphone. ça ne pouvait pas être son réveil puisqu'il n'a jamais eu de réveil et qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Ça ne pouvait être que Lysandre, son meilleur ami. Il mit un coup dans un tas de fringues qui traînaient à terre, essayant de chercher l'emplacement du son, mais ses efforts furent vains. Il avait bon cherché partout, il ne le trouvait pas son p*tain de téléphone.

-Merde, merde, merde, tu vas me le payer, Lys' !

Le son avait enfin cessé après trois bonnes minutes, et c'est juste là qu'il trouva son téléphone. Dans un carton de pizza qui traînait sur sa commode depuis trois bonnes semaines. Il jura entre ses lèvres remarquant qu'il était sept heures trente et qu'il allait sûrement être en retard -encore une fois- et bah tant pis. De toute façon après ses trois nuits blanches, il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, continuer à dormir. Il maudit encore son meilleur ami intérieurement, avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête se dirigeant vers la cuisine, clope au bec. Après quelques minutes, il s'enfila un haut -le seul qui n'était pas sale- ainsi que son éternelle veste en cuir se préparant mentalement pour une nouvelle journée de cour, ou plutôt à rattraper ses trois nuits blanches.

7h00 — de l'autre coté de la ville.

Tut-Tut-Tut

Tu te tires de sous les draps machinalement à l'entente des trois coup de ton réveille. Sans grande peine, puisque tu as toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir aussi peu de sommeil, supportant chaque soir les cris incessants de ce père et de cette mère qui se disputaient sans cesse. Et tu te demandes, bien trop souvent, parfois innocemment pourquoi ils n'avaient pas choisi le divorce, mais c'était idiot, comme question. La réponse était tellement évidente, tu la voyais là bas sous tes yeux. « Pour les apparences, bien sûr. » Pour préserver cette image de famille parfaite aux yeux des autres...

Pour pouvoir sourire avec hypocrisie et dire "Oh, nous ? On est une p*tain de famille parfaite, regardez comme on est bien." Tout cela t'agaçait, te mettait hors de toi, énormément même. Tu avais développé une certaine allergie à toute superficialité et pourtant, regardes toi, regarde ce que tu es devenu aujourd'hui. Regarde toi, avec ta mentalité pourrie, la même que la leur. Toi, faisant tout ton mieux pour te cacher, pour masquer le vrai toi enfoui à l'intérieur toi ayant passé tant d'années de travail acharné pour parvenir à construire cette illusion de garçon parfait, d'élève brillant à l'avenir prometteur. Et pourtant, l'avenir, tu n'y croyais plus trop. Peut être qu'au fond tu n'étais que le reflet de ceux que tu haïssais le plus, peut être que tu devenais comme eux….Lentement, sûrement.

D'un geste las tu remets ton lit en ordre, tes pas te guidèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui était malheureusement déjà occupée par ta très chère et tendre sœur. Ambre. Tu soupires, toques à la porte :

-Ambre ? Ambre ! Tu es ici depuis au moins une demi heure, laisse moi entrer.

-Mhh..Non, attend, je suis encore entrain de me maquiller.

-Tu pourrais faire ça ailleurs, franchement...

-Han ! Tu m'as fait rater mon trait d'eye liner gros con !

-Ambre...

Un soupir, ta sœur sortit de la salle de bain l'air énervée en claquant la porte. Son regard, tu le sentis sur toi, meurtrier et hargneux, elle s'écrie et tu eus envie de te boucher les oreilles

-M'MAANNNN Nath' il m'a insultée !

-Q..Quoi ?

-Nathaniel ! Excuse-toi tout de suite ! s'exclama la mère de ceux-ci, d'en bas.

-Mais je n'ai rien...

-TOUT DE SUITE.

Encore un soupir face à l'air victorieux de ta sœur.

Cette scène n'était sûrement pas la dernière de la journée. Tu l'aimais, ta sœur, au fond, tu éprouvais de la peine pour elle. Tu t'en voulais et te laissais ainsi faire par elle, c'était ta manière de t'excuser. Il y'avait tellement de choses que tu détestais dans ton passé, tellement, tellement de choses que tu voudrais balayer d'un seul geste de main. Un tableau noir dont tu voulais effacer les traces, mais même si celles-ci semblaient être faites de craie, même si elles semblaient faciles à effacer, comme ça, d'un coup de chiffon, ce n'était qu'une impression, une illusion parce qu'elles étaient marquées, gravées en peinture indélédible. Cette pensée te fis tiquer, tu passes une main sur ta tempe lorsque ta mère s'écria de nouveau. Cela t'énervait, vraiment, tu n'avais rien fait mais tu te laissais faire encore et encore, comme l'être pathétique que tu étais, tu te dégoûtes encore plus à cet instant même. Mais tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne pouvais pas craquer maintenant, surtout pas pour une raison aussi débile.

-Alors ? J'attend. Fit la voix vénéneuse de sa soeur.  
-Je m'excuse pour t'avoir "insulté".  
-Humm..Très bien, bon moi j'sors j'vais être en retard sinon.

En retard...à l'entente de ce mot un frissons secoua ton échine. Tu laissas tomber l'idée de te laver, t'habillant à la hâte et oubliant de nouer ta cravate par la même occasion. Tes cheveux en bataille te donnaient un profond air négligé et tu n'eus même pas le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner. Après quelques minutes tu étais déjà dehors, maudissant ta propre sœur

Merde, merde, merde.

Tes yeux se posèrent sur ta montre encore une fois alors que tu t'empressais pour arriver à l'heure, chose impossible. Tu te demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi tu essayais, de toute façon tu allais être en retard d'un peu plus qu'un quart d'heure. Après plusieurs minutes de marches tu arrivas à bon port, reprenant tant bien que mal une respiration désordonnée, ne remarquant pas le bruit de moteur ainsi que cette présence dans ton dos.

Une main sur ton épaule te fis légèrement sursauter et tourner la tête, tu tiras la gueule lorsque tu aperçus ce visage que tu connaissais si bien. Ces yeux amande sans fin qui t'aspirèrent sur le moment. Et ce sourire dégoulinant de moquerie et cynisme…Tu serres les poings automatiquement, lui, c'est la cause de ta mauvaise humeur, et il ne te manquait que ça, encore une journée merveilleusement ratée à cause de son foutu rouge.

-Alors Blondie, on est en retard ?

Tu recules, repoussant sa main de ton épaule en lui assénant un regard revolver, se traduisant par « Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, fiche le camp ». Ni l'envie, ni la force d'ailleurs. Un sourire triomphant fendit ses lèvres, et cela ne fit que t'agacer davantage. Toi, d'habitude si calme, ton masque ne tombait que face à lui, lui seul.

-Quoi ? T'as perdu la langue ?  
-Tu m'énerves, casse toi.

La réponse fut immédiate, tranchante. Tout d'abord, cheveux rouges écarquilla les yeux de surprise. L'espace de quelques instants, puis, un air amusé remplaça son étonnement. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, finalement il avait trouvé de quoi remplir son temps, quelque chose d'autre que de dormir. Quelque chose de plus amusant, de plus distrayant. Il t'avait toujours vu comme étant un parasite sur pied, une créature peu humaine programmée à l'avance. Qui répétait toujours les mêmes choses, qui devait toujours lui dire ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il ne devait pas. Et ça, ça avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Car lui n'aimait pas les règles, et lui n'aimait pas ces paroles robotiques que tu crachais à chaque fois, comme un disque encore et encore. Il voulait déchirer cette surface, il voulait te pousser à bout. Il voulait creuser en toi, voir ton visage larmoyant. C'était un peu comme un défi, c'était surtout pour tuer l'ennui et parce que -putain- que c'était marrant.

Tentant de l'ignorer, tu entras dans le mais ledit Castiel était bien décidé à te suivre. Il reprit de plus belle, heureux de pouvoir profiter de la ta mauvaise humeur

-Ah ? notre petit délégué se rebelle ?  
-Casse-toi je t'ai dit, sinon je...  
-Sinon quoi ?

Il eut un rire moqueur s'approchant de toi alors que tu reculais. Tu n'avais pas spécialement envie de te battre, même si l'envie de lui en coller une était agréable. Le rouge ne comprenait pas pourquoi, tu étais si agressif d'un coup, peut être car tu n'en pouvais plus. Peut-être car il n'y avait pas que ça. Et peut-être aussi car tu ne supportais tout bonnement pas de voir sa gueule, ici, devanttoi. Tu fus pris d'une furieuse envie de le frapper, comme ça. Pour une fois Castiel n'avait rien fait de spécialement « méchant, mais tu étais pris d'une envie folle de le rouer de coup Sachant que des deux, c'était surtout toi qui allais se faire frapper. Tu avais envie de te défouler de lui cracher ta haine à la gueule. Car oui, tu le haïssais, tellement intensément. Au fond peut être que tu centrais toute ta haine, toute celle que tu portais pour les autres sur lui. Car lui, au moins tu avais raison de le haïr, et tu étais reconnaissant rien que pour ça, même si tu cherchais à le dénier.

Ton manque de réaction amusa Castiel et le fit même oublié sa mauvaise humeur du matin, c'est comme si le simple fait de te voir dans cet état lui procurait un bonheur sans nom. C'est drôle, de haïr quelqu'un à ce point, n'est ce pas ? Mais il te haïssait pour tout ce que tu étais, il haïssait tout chez toi mais surtout ta gueule de petit élève modèle, c'était vraiment un plaisir de te voir aussi différent aujourd'hui, aussi détruit. « Pourquoi », ça aurait peut-être dû lui passer par la tête, après tout, tu es et étais son très cher ennemi N°1, mais non, il s'en foutait que tu sois différent, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le détruire, détruire cette façade, cette image qu'il méprisait, ce qu'il aurait dû être.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Oh, non, bien sûr que tu vas te casser, t'as justement pas les couilles de me frapper, bien sûr ! ça serait tellement mauvais pour ton image de petit élève model hein. Parler, parler, t'es bon qu'à ça finalement.

Tu serres les poings, sachant que Castiel n'attendait que ça. Tu savais qu'il te provoquais et que le meilleur serait de s'en aller, de l'ignorer, que tu étais déjà assez en retard comme ça. Mais il venait tout de même de gratter ton honneur, tu ne pouvais tolérer ça.

-Castiel, va te faire foutre.

-Ohh ! C'est là que tu réagis, enfin, boucle d'or a enfin retrouvé la parole. Je tremble, j'ai vraiment peur là. Haha, attend, me dis pas que t'es sérieux ?

« STOP » C'était le point du non-retour. Stop, stop, stop !

Tu n'en pouvais plus maintenant. Tu ne pouvais rester de marbre. Tu sentis l'adrénaline monter, tes sens s'affoler, sans même hésiter une seconde, et comme par reflexe, tu lui mis un coup de poing dans le visage. Tu y avais mis toute ta force, sans même réfléchir à ce qui pouvait se passer par la suite, tu voulais juste courir, très loin, mais malheureusement tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'affronter le rouge.

-Enfoiré…avait-prononcé Castiel en se touchant le nez, du sang coulait de celui-ci.

C'était mal, très mal et tu eus l'impression que tu ne pouvais en sortir vivant. Tu eus un rire intérieur mauvais et amer et ferma les yeux en attendant le coup venir. Tu le sentis te saisir violemment par le col et te plaquer contre les casiers dans un total vacarme, Castiel te rendis par la suite un coup de poing qui t'arracha une plainte de douleur, et tu ne sus te défendre, tu te sentais tellement vulnérable et pathétique en cet instant et prias intérieurement dieu d'abréger tes souffrances.

-…Encore vous ?! Mais vous n'en avez jamais marre ? Arrêtez de vous bagarrer tout de suite.

Tu ouvris un œil à l'entente de la voix féminine voyant encore flou à cause du coup que tu venais de recevoir. Un truc rose, un peu gris et rougeâtre, ça ne pouvait qu'être la directrice…ça ne pouvait pas être pire, tu te mordillas la lèvre afin de ne pas craquer, tu te sentais tellement mal que tu avais envie de disparaître, que la terre s'ouvre et t'aspires.

-CASTIEL. Tu le déposes par terre…MAINTENANT. Fit-elle en s'approchant de vous deux.

Ledit Castiel lui lança un regard mauvais avant de te lâcher sans t'épargner un regard plein de haine et de reproche. TU ne comprenais, pourquoi avais-tu agis ainsi ? Remarque, c'était la quatrième fois que vous vous bagarriez ce mois, et tu avais l'impression que cette fois les conséquences seront encore pire.

-Nathaniel, je suis vraiment déçue de ton comportement ces temps-ci. J'aimerai bien voir tes parents demain, j'aurai un mot à leur faire passer. Maintenant…Hors de ma vue, allez à votre classe !

Tu remis ta cravate en place, te maudissant mille et une fois. Elle ne pouvait faire ça, elle ne pouvait appeler tes parents…Surtout pas ton père. Déjà qu'il était très dur avec toi, maintenant ça serait vraiment pire. Merde, merde merde. Tout ça à cause de cet idiot de Castiel…Tout ça parce que tu avais cédé à la tentation. A la tentation de le frapper, de lui faire mal ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, de faire passer ta mauvaise humeur, de focaliser toute la haine que tu pouvais éprouver sur cet être si détestable. Tu soupires, rivant ton regard sur le rouge qui s'essuya le sang sur sa manche. Il t' offris ensuite un sourire provocateur. Si tu croyais qu'il allait s'arrêter ici, alors tu te trompais. Castiel était bien décider de faire de ta vie un enfer, il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et que tout est bon pour tuer l'ennuie.

Vous entrèrent en cour, vous firent engueuler gentiment par le prof d'histoire geo, Mr Faraize, puis regagnèrent chacun votre place respective. Toi, juste au milieu de la première rangée, première rang. Castiel, derrière, bien derrière là où personne ne le voyait, là où il pouvait mettre ses écouteurs ou alors dormir tranquillement sans se faire interrompre.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et c'était une des rares fois où tu avais vraiment hâte de sortir de la classe. Ton œil enflé lui faisait horriblement mal et tu devais avoir une sale gueule. Tu te réfugias donc dans les toilettes des garçons, s'aspergeas le visage d'eau fraiche. Mais c'est là que tu entendis des bruits derrière lui, tu te retournas pour découvrir Kentin et Alexy, entrelacés dans une position un peu…Compromettante. Il soupira, Alexy était ton meilleur ami, même si vous n'êtes pas à la même classe, le bleuté était toujours de bonne humeur et c'était tout ce dont tu avais besoin de la bonne humeur contagieuse. Même si c'était parfois dur à assumer, vu qu'Alexy est ouvertement gay et que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne depuis X temps. Quant à toi, tu voulais être discret de peur pour ta réputation, en effet, si jamaist parents apprenaient pour ta sexualité, tu seras très mal, tu ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que ton père ferait. Alexy était le seul au courant pour ta sexualité, vu qu'il l'avait découvert de lui-même.

Kentin recula rapidement, le visage rouge en toussant bruyamment. Alexy quant à lui passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air un peu agacé. Tu savais depuis longtemps maintenant qu'Alexy était follement amoureux du plus jeune, et que ce dernier était….En gros, refoulé.

-Ce..n'est pas ce que tu crois. Assura Kentin.

-Mais oui, bien sûr.

-Ah ! Nath, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ! fit il en s'approchant de toi et en posant un doigt sur ton œil, aïe, ça a du vraiment faire mal. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore battu avec Castiel ?

-N..non, je suis juste tombé.

-Oh, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je te connais mieux que toi-même. Je sais que tu t'es encore battu contre Castiel.

-Il m'a provoqué, je n'y peux rien..

-Fais attention tout de même, tu feras mieux de jeter un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie vu l'état de ton œil, ça ne passera pas inaperçu. Fit-Alexy en te donnant une légère tape au dos.

Tu soupiras, une énième fois, qu'est ce qu'il dirait à ses parents ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que tu ferais demain ? La directrice avait demandé à voir ton père…Tu étais vraiment dans la merde.

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser.

Très bien. Tout allait bien, mais oui, tu croyais tout bêtement que si tu fermais les yeux ceci changerait. Tu avais juste besoin d'un peu de répit, de fermer les yeux pendant un moment, d'oublier cinq minutes. Tu rouvris les yeux, la cloche retentit de nouveau c'était encore partie pour deux heures de français.

Jamais tu n'aurais cru que cette journée pouvait être pire. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Mais apparemment si, c'était possible. C'était comme si dieu se foutait de ta gueule, on n'était pas un vendredi 13 pourtant, n'est ce pas ? Plus le temps filait entre tes doigts, plus tu étais convaincu que tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas quitter ton lit ce matin.

Une dissertation à faire, c'était tâche facile pour toi, toujours premier de ta classe. Mais un travail collectif, encore moins. Et comme par « hasard » le prof s'était décidé de vous faire travailler en paire, les plus faibles avec les plus brillants, « pour s'entraider » disait-elle.

-Pour ce qui est de toi Nathaniel, tu seras avec Castiel.

 _Ces mots sonnèrent comme le glas annonçant ta fin..._

* * *

 **[1] :** Formule exprimant un esprit de vengeance ou un besoin de punition : le coupable doit subir le même dommage que celui qu'il a fait subir à sa victime. Loi de talion. (définition du dico, haha /O/)

 **Note de la fin:** En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus ! je promet que le prochain sera plus long, mais aussi meilleur~ Brace your ovaries et n'oubliez pas de me dire en review si vous l'aviez aimé ou non, bisous !


	3. Chapter 3 : Island Blues

22/05/2015

 **Note de l'auteur:** Salut~ ! Me voilà après une semaine, avec un nouveau chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en écrivant ce chapitre, qui comme prévu est plus long que le précédent. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire °A°. Tout se fait lentement, mais je vous assure, c'est bien un BL, ça viendra hahah ! Je n'aime pas trop les fanfictions où tout s'enchaîne très rapidement, alors je vais prendre tout mon temps, tout en ne vous ennuyant pas. Comme prévu ce chapitre porte sur spaceTime, je ne dis pas plus afin de pas spoiler~

Je suis encore très contrarié par mes examens, mais je me dis qu'une seule semaine et je serai en vacance ! A moi les fanfics ! Je vais m'arrêter de blablater maintenant, je vous remercie énormément pour vos encouragements, vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ;-;. Et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer sur ma lancée !

A ceux qui ont laissé une review : Merci pour vos encouragement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je tiens à remercier **CookiesHime** pour son adorable commentaire (Je suis très heureux de t'avoir redonné l'envie d'écrire sur amour sucré et hâte de découvrir tes fics à toi aussi =3 ) **MetherLand** (Merci pour avoir repéré les fautes ;-;) **BlopfishAssocialYaoiste Bay** (en passant j'aime le pseudo xD) et **Dada** /O/ (et merci pour le style 3 ça me fait vraiment super plaisir en espérant ne pas te décevoir ! )

* * *

 **« Island Blues »**

 _"Hello, my love_

 _It's getting cold on this island_  
 _I'm sad alone_  
 _I'm so sad on my own_

 _The truth is_  
 _We were much too young_  
 _Now I'm looking for you_  
 _Or anyone like you "_

[Koop]

Tu te rappelais, son regard haineux coulant sur toi, avec ce sourire sarcastique collé à son visage, et dieu ce que ça te mettait hors de toi ! Tu serrais les poings rien qu'en y pensant, tête contre ton bureau. Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Tu avais tenté de protester, tout en sachant que ça ne servait à rien. Cette note était vraiment très importante pour toi…Et voilà que tout partait en vrille, que tout était foutu en l'air à cause de Castiel, encore une putain de fois. Tu n'en pouvais plus, Tu n'en pouvais plus de lui, de son regard brûlant ta peau, de son petit air provoquant qui te donnait envie de lui lancer un coup de poing.

Pourquoi.

« Pourquoi me haïssait-il ? » C'est ce que tu te demandais parfois. Encore à cause de cette histoire avec Debrah ? Comment pouvait-il être rancunier à ce point ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi avais-tu à être son bouc émissaire ? Mille questions qui demeurent sans réponse. Tu soupires, te passant une main dans tes cheveux et défaisant le nœud de ta cravate. Tu regardes autour de toi d'un coup, saisi par une violente envie de vomir vomir ces mots à l'intérieur de toi. Tu te levas sur la défensive, et tournas la clé dans la serrure. Plus personne n'avait le droit de te déranger. Un peu honteux, Tu allumes son ordinateur qui se mit à faire un bruit de croisière que tu ne connaissais que trop bien. Quelques minutes passèrent, tu appuies sur le navigateur et puis sur l'adresse de ton blog dans la barre des favoris. Ça allait être ton premier article. Tu pris un long souffle avant de baisser la tête sur ton clavier.

* * *

 **TITRE : HAINE**

« J'ai besoin de vomir, j'ai besoin d'évacuer ce trop de sentiment à l'intérieur de moi, j'ai besoin d'évacuer toute cette haine à l'intérieur de moi. De la haine, de la pure haine. Je n'aurai jamais pensé la connaître, je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir haïr à ce point, haïr jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Et ça m'arrachait les tripes et me nouait le ventre, ça me brulait par endroit, ça m'incendiait le coeur, cette haine sans nom qui m'anime prenait contrôle de moi et engloutissait tous les autres sentiments. Comme une germe au fond de moi elle grandissait jour après jour nourrie par son venin qu'il me jetait à la gueule. Jour après jour elle devenait plus considérable, jusqu'à former un virus contaminant toutes mes cellules et courant dans mon sang. C'est là que j'ai su qu'il était trop tard pour me faire exorciser c'était le point du non-retour.

La haine était un homme, la haine avait pour moi un visage le sien. […]

Je déteste, je déteste, je déteste ! Chaque jour, je le déteste un peu plus, je les déteste un peu plus, comme si je n'étais fait que pour ça, comme si c'était devenu naturel pour moi de les haïr tous. Je ne sais plus, je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec moi, je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, je l'ignore vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de le dire, non, je dois le dire. Il me dégoûte comme ils me dégoûtent tous, et parfois j'ai juste envie qu'ils cessent d'exister. […] »

* * *

Un peu honteux tu publias l'article. C'était étrange comme tu te sentais plus libre maintenant, peut être plus léger sous ce pseudo-anonymat qui te rassurait, lâche. Tu parcourus quelques blogs l'air peu intéressé un sur les animaux, un autre sur la musique et plein d'autres dédiés à des groupes que tu ne connaissais pas et dont tu n'entendais jamais parler. Tu laissais quelques commentaires ici et là mais c'est après environ cinq minutes que l'icone en forme d'enveloppe tout en haut de ton écran se mit à clignoter dans un petit « ploc ».Tu haussas un sourcil avant de cliquer sur celui-ci. « Vous avez reçu un nouveau message »

* * *

19 : 35

De : Demon66

Objet : [SANS SUJET]

Merci.

* * *

Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce « Demon66 » te remerciait, d'ailleurs, son pseudo un peu idiot te fit rire. Afin de te rafraîchir la mémoire tu cliquas sur l'avatar du Demon, une tête de mort blanche sur fond noir, pour découvrir un blog au thème rouge bordeaux et noir. Tu avais laissé un commentaire sur un des covers de « Demon66 », plus précisément, un cover de Lithium. Si l'on suivait la description du blog c'était un blog de musique destiné à publier les covers de guitare de cette personne. Les articles était donc uniquement composés de videos, il jouait apparemment que du metal, mais quelques morceaux de rock et de punk oldschool. Tu te sentais un peu idiot car tu ne reconnaissais que trois ou deux titres dans toute cette masse, tu n'as jamais aimé le metal, ou alors tu n'as jamais pris la peine d'en écouter réellement.

Tu cliques une nouvelle fois sur la video, un bruit d'ampli' qui se branche et de ses ongles grattant la guitare, E, G, C, A, il jouait réellement te demandai si c'était un professionnel, il n'y avait aucune indication sur le profil, à croire qu'il n'aimait pas se casser la tête.

Tu ne sus quoi répondre, tu n'avais jamais eu une conversation avec quelqu'un sur internet, quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas réellement, puisque tu n'avais pas le temps ni l'envie et et que tu utilisais Colin – c'est comme ça que tu appelais ton ordinateur,- que pour les recherches concernant tes études. Ton commentaire était pourtant très…idiot. Un simple « Très bon cover » Oui, tu avais l'air totalement débile lorsque tu touchais un clavier et essayais de te donner un air « sympa » comme diraient les jeunes, mais tu as toujours écrit comme un vieux, et as toujours fait plus vieux que ton âge actuel. Au simple « Merci » froid tu répondis.

* * *

Reçu à 19 : 37

De : Bluequill

Oh, ce n'est rien. Tu joues vraiment très bien. Même si je ne connais pas la plupart des titres…(Je ne suis pas très fan du metal…Enfin, j'en ai rarement écouté. Je suis plus musique classique XD)

* * *

Tu allais éteindre ton ordinateur, perdant tout espoir de recevoir une réponse, mais c'est là que l'icone se mit à clignoter de nouveau.

* * *

Reçu à 19 : 43

De : Demon66

Ah, t'sais pas ce que tu rates, le metal, c'est ma vie, sans exagération lol. Enfin, c'est vrai que c'est dur de s'y accrocher au début, vu que y'a pas mal de préjugés sur ce style de musique. Par ex' t'as pas mal de gens qui disent que c'que des mecs qui râlent or c'pas vrai, enfin, en quelque sorte y'a bien des mecs qui râlent un peu dans le death metal mais bon…haha. Ah, si t'aimes la musique classique Epica peut te plaire en gros c'est du metal symphonique. Je te joins un lien ci-dessous de mon morceau pref d'eux « Unleashed » ( + leur chanteuse est bonne…lol)

* * *

Reçu à 19 h : 46

De : Bluequill

Wow ! c'est dur à croire mais…J'ai aimé. C'est vraiment pas mal du tout comme combinaison ! (Et c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal hum…) tu as l'air vraiment passionné par ça, et je me demandais tout à l'heure, est ce que tu serais un professionnel ? Parce qu'à la manière dont tu joues on dirait vraiment.

* * *

Reçu à 19 h : 48

De : Demon

Ouep ! je t'inciterai totalement au metal, ce truc, c'est comme un virus, tu l'attrapes et tu peux plus t'en passer, en tout cas, ça a été ainsi pour moi. Et ouai la musique c'ma plus grande passion t'sais, c'mon héroïne, un truc de ouf. Nan, je suis pas vraiment un professionnel, mais j'ai un petit groupe avec mon meilleur pote pour le chant mais c'surtout du grand délire quoi je suis trop flemmard pour me lancer sérieusement dans le milieu, j'me dis que ça viendra tout seul. Hmm..Fais attention à ce que tu dis, je finirai pas prendre la grosse tête, -oups c'est déjà fait.-

* * *

Reçu à 19 h : 52

De : Bluequill

Hmm…J'aurai bien envie de voir comment tu pourrais faire ça. J'attends pour voir. Moi ma plus grande passion c'est…Au fait je ne saurai dire, peut être lire ? J'aime beaucoup les romans policiers…Et j'aurai aimé étudier la littérature mais hélas mes parents décident toujours de mon futur. Enfin, je m'égare.

Voilà qui est plus intéressant. Tu as l'air très assuré ! Es-tu entrain d'insinuer que tu peux te lancer facilement dans une carrière professionnelle ? ça signifie que tu es beau ? Haha. (Bon sang, qu'est ce que je suis entrain de raconter hm.)

* * *

Reçu à 19 h : 57

De : Demon66

Tu verras, tu verras, rien n'est difficile pour moi, blue et impossible ne fait pas parti d'mon vocab. Lire ? Euuh, la dernière fois que j'ai tenu un livre remonte à…longtemps si tu veux vraiment savoir. Arf, j'vois, les parents c'vraiment chiant, heureusement que j'habite seul, enfin, les miens sont vachement cool, y ont pas chier. Et pis, je suis pas le mieux placer pour te faire la morale mais tu devrais pas laisser tes parents décider de ton destin, c'est sacré ce truc. T'sais moi, quand j'étais gosse ma mère voulait que j'apprenne à jouer du piano et non de la gratte et moi j'y tenais vraiment, je passais mon temps à la faire chier jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, c'est un peu con comme exemple mais fais ce que tu veux, sérieux, laisse pas les autres te dicter ce que t'as à faire sinon t'auras plein de regrets. Et c'pas ça que tu veux hein ?

Eh je suis juste réaliste, oui je suis beau à voir si ça t'intéresse ) mais j'disais surtout ça pour mes capacités, mais l'physique ça peut jouer aussi, sans vouloir me vanter (je devrai arrêter de mentir mh.) j'ai pas mal de succès avec les filles haha. Je passais sur ton blog tout à l'heure, et j'ai lu ton article et j'me disais comment une fille pouvait écrire un truc aussi..wow haha. Ta haine est vraiment intense dis donc, mais honnêtement ça me fait un peu penser à moi, je hais un peu tout le monde, les gens en vrai me tapent sur les nerfs et je suis souvent de mauvaise humeur, je crois que la simple présence/gueule de plusieurs personnes me fait chier en elle-même. Maiis, chui beaucoup plus aimable ici t'as vu.

(Je te joins deux morceaux de Heavy metal, Symphony of destruction et tornado of souls, damn , j'aime vraiment Megadeth.)

* * *

Reçu à 20 h : 08

De : Bleuquill

…..

Je…suis un garçon. Enfin, je croyais que c'était clair, désolé de détruire tes attentes quoi qu'elles soient je suis bel et bien un homme. Tu m'imaginais comment ?

Oui, tu ne connais pas mes parents, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça, haha. :rire amer : C'est peut être dur pour toi de le croire mais j'ai vraiment envie de rendre mes parents fiers de moi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne seront jamais satisfaits quoi que je fasse. Bon, ne parlons pas d'eux, ça me déprime. Haha, je vois, moi aussi la vue de plusieurs personnes me gêne et m'énerve. (Surtout d'une personne en particulier en fait.)

C'est un peu gênant que tu ais lu mon article écrit sous le coup de la colère, je me suis juste inscrit ici –hier- afin de pouvoir écrire mes sentiments quelque part, car honnêtement tenir un journal intime est trop risqué et me fera perdre mon peu de virilité restante. (Et puis, question de principes !)

J'aime vraiment ce que tu m'as passé, Megadeth a l'air vachement sympa comme groupe, (et ça couvre bien les cris de mes parents.) je crois que tu vas bien réussir à ce rythme…

* * *

Reçu à 20 h 32

De : Demon66

Un garçon ? J'aurai pas cru, p'têt dû au pseudo. Mh, t'en fais pas je suis pas déçu. C'est pas comme si j'étais ici pour pécho des meufs ( p'têt que..) et peut être aussi car t'as une façon féminine d'écrire enfin, c'est pas mauvais c'juste « doux » en quelque sorte. No worries dude, je m'en fou comme de mon premier slip que tu sois une meuf ou un gars. Comment je t'imaginais ? Grande, blonde avec une belle paire de nichons ? J'blague. Chais pas j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais là je dirai…Petit, brun, binoclard ? Je suis vraiment mauvais pour les devinettes. Et toi tu m'vois comment ?

Ah, j'vois mec, bonne chance pour ta merde. C'vrai que les journaux intimes c'est un truc de nana, mais tiens, un secret, j'en avais un quand j'étais gosse. Et j'écrivais du grand nawak là dedans.

Cool, je t'avais dit que je finirai bien par te contaminer !

* * *

Reçu à 20 : 43

De : Bluequill

Grande blonde à forte poitrine…Au moins tu as un truc de juste, je suis bien blond haha.

Je croyais que tu n'allais plus jamais me répondre parce que je n'ai pas de poitrine. (Je rigole.)

Comment je t'imagine…Hum…Demon..Demon. Je dirai, grand, brun, un peu musclé peut être ? Viril ? Pas de poils faciaux (tu es censé être beau je te rappelle.) un peu du type..macho peut être ? J'en sais vraiment rien. Ais-je raison ?

* * *

Reçu à 20 : 50

De : Demon66

Ouai, c'parce que t'as pas de poitrine.

J'blague je prenais juste une douche et j'en ai profité pour m'faire un truc à bouffer aussi. (Je t'ai manqué ?) Ah, dure la vie de célibat…

Mh, ça va, t'es pas trop loin de la vérité haha.

* * *

Reçu à 21 : 50

De : Bluequill

Oui, tu m'as manqué. (D'où je dis ça à un quelqu'un que je connais que depuis aujourd'hui, ça se trouve tu es un vieux pédophile.) et entre célibataires on se comprend.

Ça me rassure que je n'en sois pas loin. J'ai toujours été bon pour les devinettes sinon (contrairement à toi haha) Hmm… C'est con mais tu es vraiment cool, parler avec toi de tout et de rien m'a un peu fait oublié mon horrible journée.

* * *

Reçu à 22 : 05

De : Demon66

Tant mieux si je t'ai manqué haha.

« Cool » ? Haha, tu te mets moins à écrire comme un vieux, ça doit être mon influence :P Toi non plus c'est pas la modestie qui te tues hmm.

Sinon c'est une des rares fois qu'on m'dit que j'suis « cool » je fais un peu peur aux gens IRL, mais ça s'comprend un peu, je suis allergique aux gens stupides alors je leurs cause mal (et il se trouve que 99% des gens dans mon lycée sont stupides, c'pour ça que j'y passe pas beaucoup de temps d'ailleurs.) Et toi, tu trouves jamais les gens un peu…trop stupides ? tu te sens pas genre, j'sais pas moi « au dessus » d'eux ? T'as pas l'impression d'être « différent » de voir les choses autrement ? Je ne sais pas si je suis hyper égocentrique mais y m'semble souvent que je vois les choses autrement, que je pense autrement, que tout ceux qui m'entourent sont…comme des robots programmés à l'avance, qu'ils ne font qu'étudier parce qu'ils doivent le faire et même pas pour eux même, qu'ils sont esclave de règles qu'ils n'ont jamais lues ni comprises, qu'ils suivent tout bêtement sans se demander pourquoi. J'sais pas pour eux mais moi je me le demande souvent ça, « Pourquoi » je dois avoir l'air vachement étrange (et c'franchement la première fois que j'en parles à quelqu'un) mais moi perso je fais pas un truc si j'en ai pas envie quoi, ce qui m'as valu pas mal de « punitions » au cour de ma vie et surtout de ma scolarité mais j'étais vraiment foutrement heureux quoi, parce que moi j'fais pas un truc si j'en suis pas convaincu et surtout si j'en ai pas l'envie et tant pis si ça « choque » tant pis si on me râle dessus je me tais pas et je me laisse pas marcher sous les pieds quoi c'pour ça que j'ai souvent l'air du type qu'on doit pas approcher car je râle tout le temps et que j'agis pas comme j'aurai dû le faire, car j'emmerde tout le monde et que j'encule la vie avant qu'elle ne m'encule.

Tu devrais peut être apprendre à faire ça, Blue.

* * *

Reçu à 22 : 15

De Bluequill

Ton message m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir.

Si tu es égocentrique ? Je ne sais pas si tu as besoin de moi pour te dire que tu l'es, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, au contraire, je dois dire que…Que j'admire vraiment ta manière de voir les choses et d'agir qui est totalement l'opposé de la mienne. Contrairement à toi je me fonds dans la masse car ça me rassure, car j'ai envie d'être reconnu, peut être qu'on n'est pas si différents, chacun de nous est égocentrique à sa manière[…] . Mais oui, moi aussi je me sens meilleur et je me sens différent, même si ça peut sonner prétentieux, mais moi je fais semblant. Pourquoi ? Pour plaire et satisfaire, j'ai une lourde pression sur les épaules, tu as de la chance d'être libre, moi je suis condamné. Tu es courageux alors que je suis lâche, c'est douloureux à avouer, mais c'est ainsi, je l'accepte.

Je vais te dire un petit secret, aujourd'hui et pour une des rare fois j'ai perdu le contrôle et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je le regrette, Demon. D'ailleurs, ton pseudo te vas bien. (Je viens de remarquer ça, es-tu entrain d'essayer de me corrompre ? Je te souhaite bonne chance mon vieux.)

* * *

Reçu à 22 : 20

De : Demon66

J'aurai jamais pensé dire ça non plus mais c'est intriguant. (Et toi aussi tu m'influences je me mets à écrire comme toi)

Je vois comment t'es et franchement j'hais ton type de personnes normalement mais toi je t'aime bien. Mais n'oublie pas que t'es le seul à avoir la clé Blue. Penses y.

Haha, t'as découvert mon plan, j'y travaille.

* * *

Reçu à 22 : 30

De : Bluequill

Haha,je sais pas si je dois en être heureux ? c'est une des rares fois qu'on me dit ça à moi aussi, on a tendance à me prendre pour un… « coincé » je cite, et pourtant je n'en suis pas un, bon, mis à part le fait que je ne suis pas sorti avec grand monde. […]

La clé, la clé, je suppose que je suis trop lâche. Et, je ne peux pas attendre pour voir comment tu vas t'y prendre !

* * *

Reçu à 22 : 35

De : Demon66

Oui, tu peux en être heureux, (flatté surtout) j'dis pas ça souvent dude.

Si on te prend pour tel il doit bien y avoir une raison t'sais haha. Pis, moi honnêtement, des « relations » j'en ai eu tellement que ça me lasse. Je mentirai pas, j'ai pas mal de succès avec les meufs, alors autant en profiter, mais ça me lasse à un point inimaginable, limite c'que pour du sexe rien de plus et ça lasse rapidement. Donc estime toi heureux de pouvoir encore tomber amoureux, parfois j'ai envie de « ressentir quelque chose » mais ça fonctionne pas, je ne crois même plus en l'existence de mon propre cœur, triste huh ? Je suis très bien ainsi, et bordel pourquoi est ce que je raconte ça à quelqu'un que je viens de rencontrer 'jourdh'ui sur une plateforme de blog ? Tch.

* * *

Reçu à 22 : 43

De : Bluequill

Alors monsieur est un heart breaker ?

Hmm, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Est-ce que tu connais les contes de mille et une nuit Demon ? Et bien, quand j'étais gosse, j'avais toute la collection et j'adorais les lire. Tu me fais un peu penser à Shahryar, le sultan persan qui suite à l'infidélité de son épouse a développé une sorte de haine envers les femmes croyant qu'elles vont toutes le trahir. Alors, chaque nuit il épouse une femme, prend sa virginité avant de l'exécuter le matin, mais un jour il a épousé Shéhérazade. Grâce à son intelligence, elle lui raconte chaque nuit une histoire ce qui le pousse à la garder en vie pour connaître la suite. Et bien peut être qu'un jour tu rencontreras ta shéhérazade Shahryar !

Je ne crois pas que tu es un sans cœur.

Peut être que c'est toi qui refuse de tomber amoureux Demon. Peut être que c'est un blocage. Non, ça l'est sûrement. Je ne t'obligerai pas à m'en parler cependant, je préfère que tu le fasses de toi-même.

Moi par contre, je ne crois pas que j'aurai de problème avec les filles Je suis gay. (Autant le préciser tout de suite avant que tu ne sois choqué comme en apprenant le fait que je sois un garçon, haha.)

* * *

Reçu à 23 : 10

De : Demon66

J'espère que tu ne t'es pas imaginé que je te répondais pas car t'es gay maintenant hm ?

Scuze je fumais juste une cigarette, j'en avais besoin.

Sympa ton histoire avec Shahryar, ça me correspond pas mal. Et arrête de lire en moi. (Ou ce que tu es entrain de faire) Je ne vais pas m'attarder trop longtemps sur cette histoire ça me met un peu mal à l'aise et la plaie est encore vive.

Par contre je sais pas quoi penser quant au fait que tu sois gay. C'bizarre si je te dis que je m'y attendais ? (No offense.) Moi je suis straight, qu'on soit bien clairs. J'ai même du mal avec les homos mais comme j'te disais toi je t'aime bien car t'es pas con.

Heart breaker tu dis ? Alors fais attention à ton cœur Blue. (Jk.)

* * *

Reçu à 23 : 20

De : Bluequill

Honnêtement ? oui.

Je ne faisais pas exprès de lire en toi, désolé, haha.

C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour mon coeur Shahryar, je ne suis aucunement intéressé par les Bad boys j'ai un peu dépassé l'âge de m'exciter devant un mec qui fume.

* * *

Reçu à 23 : 21

De : Demon66

Eh, m'dis pas que t'es entrain de me lancer un challenge ? Je suis très mauvais perdant, au fait non, j'perds jamais.

Tu te remets encore à parler comme un vieux Blue, « t'as dépassé l'âge » t'as quoi ? 16 ans ? laisse moi rire.

* * *

Reçu à 23 : 30

De : Bluequill

Non, ce n'était en aucun cas un challenge. Ne t'en fais pas. ..Même si je suis très curieux…

16 ans ? Ok, je vais me taire.

* * *

Reçu à 00 : 00

De : Demon66

La curiosité est un vilain défaut sweetheart.

Un peu de patience et tu verras comment je m'y prends. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très patient haha.

Non ne te tais pas la soirée ne fait que commencer. J'écoute Island blues et je souris car il y'a le mot « Blue » dedans. Sous la lumière bleue de ma chambre je trinque mon verre vide « à notre rencontre ».

Il est minuit, fais un vœu.

* * *

Reçu à 00 :01

De : Bluequill

Je commençais à m'endormir, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas descendu de la soirée et que je l'ai passée à t'écrire. C'est la première fois que je veille autant (oui, je suis un couche tôt)

Tu es sûr que tu n'as fumé qu'une cigarette ? Demon ? Si ce n'est pas le cas tu devrais fumer plus souvent cette chose là.

J'écoute Island blues en même temps que toi, ça signifie qu'on fait la même chose en même temps, c'est beau je trouve. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de musique, c'est vraiment magnifique, enfin non, j'adore, sérieux. Je perds mes mots.

Un vœu ? Je n'ai pas envie de me lever et d'aller au lycée demain. C'est con, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller, je ne veux même pas dormir, le temps file si vite. Le tien ?

* * *

Reçu à 00 : 02

De : Demon66

Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être high, je le suis naturellement à minuit.

Ton vœu ne se réalisera pas si tu me le dis, je te dirai le mien quand le temps sera venu.

Bonne nuit Blue.

* * *

Reçu à 00 :02

De : Bluequill

Bonne nuit Demon,

Je trinque mon verre d'eau. A notre rencontre.

* * *

 **Note de la fin:** Voilà ! That's it ! J'espère que ce troisième chapitre était à l'hauteur. Je vous conseille d'écouter Island Blues en passant, cette chanson est juste magnifique. Faites moi part de votre avis, il est très important pour moi !~ A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 : VIDE

29/05/2015

 **Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour ! Je viens tout juste de finir chapitre haha *rire amer* je suis débordé par les examens~ d'ailleurs j'ai un exam d'anglais demain, et même pas révisé, la fanfiction tout d'abord *meurt*. J'essaie de garder un rythme régulier, donc je poste une fois par semaine, (vendredi) je sais pas si je vais tenir, mais, bonne nouvelle ! Demain je serai en vacance~ dernier exam. Bref, je vous fais pas chier avec mes histoires. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire même si c'est un chap un peu "transitoire". Je suis encore désolé, le BL, ça viendra, ça prend du temps car j'aime pas les histoires trop rapides donc...Voilà ! Promis, c'pour bientôt~ J'ai essayer de transmettre la détresse de Nath, chapitre à ne pas lire si vous êtes déprimés haha. Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu, c'est grâce à vos reviews et alerts favoris que j'ai envie d'écrire et de ne jamais vous décevoir ! J'ai essayé de répondre par mp à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, merci énormément ~ ! Je vous aime tous, bref, enjoy !

* * *

 **« VIDE »**

 _« Et tu marches dans ta tête comme un zonar,_  
 _Et pour toi les soirs ne sont que des matinées,_  
 _Ca résonne dans ta tête comme un sonar,_  
 _A chaque fois que coulent les gouttes du robinet. »_

 _disiz_

Ce soir, tu eu un sommeil sans rêve, mais pas un de ceux qu'on a n'a pas envie de quitter, pas un sommeil reposant, non, un sommeil agité. Tu te levas en sursaut et portas une main à ta gorge, comme surpris d'être encore en vie, tu redoutais aujourd'hui, tu avais peur. Tu te lèves, essuies ton front trompé de sueur froide et jetas un regard àton réveil. Il était six heures du matin et ils devaient tous dormir à cette heure-ci. Tu ouvris la fenêtre, profitant de l'air frais et humant l'odeur de la terre à pleine narines, ça calmait les battements affolés de ton cœur. Tu pris une douche tu te sentais comme tout engourdis et le contact de l'eau glacée contre ta peau te fis un bien fou, tu te regardas dans le miroir, tes cernes violacées, yon œil au beurre noir et ses cheveux tout mouillés, tu ne te reconnaissais plus. Tu soupires longuement, t'habilles comme à ton habitude sobrement. Puis restes un moment à contempler l'horloge. Tu fis ton plan de sa journée, allumes ton ordinateur, pas de messages. Tu as envie de parler, ne sais pas à qui, alors tu tapes un message

* * *

Reçu à 06 : 39

De : Bluequill

Hmm..Bonjour, je doute que tu sois ici à cette heure-ci …Mais j'ai envie d'écrire alors bon. Ça t'arrive parfois de…Te sentir vide ? De vouloir cesser d'exister juste car tu en as juste marre de la monotonie dans ta vie ? Juste parce que..Voilà, tu n'en peux plus ? Je ne sais pas pour toi mais je me sens ainsi depuis un moment, et c'est vraiment horrible de sentir quelque chose s'éteindre en soi jour après jour, comme si je n'avais plus aucun but dans la vie, comme si j'étais oisif, non, je le suis. J'ai l'impression d'errer sans but et plus aucune chose n'a de l'importance pour moi en ce moment, je parle comme un dépressif mais voilà, je sais que ça me passera, je le sais, j'ai juste besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et pour être honnête hier c'était la première fois que je parle « vraiment » à quelqu'un depuis longtemps. (Enfin, que j'écris…)

Passe une bonne journée Demon.

Tu éteignis ton ordinateur, déjà las, et descendis afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour ta famille. Même pas dix minutes après tes parents descendirent et prirent place sur la table.

-Bonjour père, bonjour mère. Tu dis en évitant de les regarder.

Ta mère te jugea d'un air sérieux, pendant que ton père prit place sans répondre et sans aucun regard sur toi.

-Nathaniel ? Regarde moi ? Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au visage ? fit-ta mère inquiète.

-Ce…ce n'est rien maman, je t'assure.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama ton père en te regardant d'un air énervé, tu t'es encore battu ? Je suis vraiment déçu de toi Nathaniel ! Tu es la honte de notre famille !

Ton cœur se serre, tu ne sus quoi dire, tu voulais disparaitre sur le coup, mais tu te contentas de regarder ta tasse de thé, comme si d'un coup elle contenait un secret quelconque, comme si elle devenait étrangement intéressante.

-La directrice voudrait vous voir, aujourd'hui aussi…Tu fis d'une petite voix.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je verrai quand je pourrai y aller. Tu n'es vraiment pas sérieux à propos de tes études Nathaniel, tu me déçois énormément au niveau de ta conduite.

De toute manière, c'était toujours ça, tu les décevais toujours, toujours quoi que tu faisais. Quoi de pire que d'avoir des parents éternellement insatisfaits ? Mais tu avais l'impression qu'un poids s'était ôté de tes épaules, au moins, tu avais affronté ton père et il avait mieux réagit que ce que tu aurais imaginé. Tu te fis tout petit dans ton coin et l'ambiance du petit déjeuner fut morbide. Amber quant à elle, devait être encore entrain de se maquiller, parfois tu enviais son esprit simple, tu enviais son air stupide et superficiel, tu aurais voulu penser ainsi, tout aurait été plus facile pour toi.

Après avoir fini ton petit déjeuner, tu te mis en route pour aller au lycée, la tête ailleurs. Tu te demandais comment tu pouvais travailler avec Castiel et puis…Travailler avec lui signifiait l'innviter chez toi ? Tu n'en avais vraiment pas envie, mais hélas, tu devais le faire. De tous les élèves de la classe il fallait que ça tombe sur ton pire ennemi. Le karma était contre toi sans doute. Tu n'avais vraiment pas de chance. Tu te passes une main dans les cheveux et enfonce tes écouteurs dans tes oreilles. _Vide_

Les cours commencèrent comme à leur habitude, ennuyeux à en mourir, et même le fait que tu sois premier de sa classe ne t'empêchais pas de t'ennuyer. Pendant ce temps tu réfléchis à une manière d'aborder le rouge, qui était endormi au fond de la classe.

….

La cloche sonne, les élèves se lèvent et se précipitent pour sortir, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeunée. Tu te lèves, le cœur battant tellement vite que tu crus que ta cage thoracique allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, et que des milliers de papillons se mettront à voltiger autour de toi. Tu t'approches du rouge, sa tête était posée sur sa table, ses cheveux rouges cachaient entièrement son visage, pendant un instant, Tu te demandais pourquoi il était si fatigué. Tu toussas bruyamment afin de le réveiller mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Tu pris ton courage à deux mains et prononças, comme si ces deux petits mots épuisaient toute ton énergie

-Heyy…Castiel.

-Nhhh..grogna ledit Castiel.

-Castiel ! Lève-toi !

-Quoi ?! fit il en levant la tête, putain, qu'est ce que tu me veux toi encore ?

Oups, il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

-Pas que j'ai envie de te parler, je te rappelle qu'on doit travailler ensemble pour la dissertation de français. Et pas question que je fasses tout le travail à ta place, vu que c'est pour la semaine prochaine on s'y met depuis aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas le choix, aujourd'hui, chez moi à 17 h, et ne sois pas en retard. Tu sais comment t'y rendre, et voici mon adresse. C'est ce que tu dis en posant un bout de papier sur la table. Au revoir.

-…Hé ! attends.

Tu disparus aussitôt ne lui laissant pas le choix de protester, une fois hors de la classe, tu pris un énorme souffle, rien que croiser le regard menaçant de Castiel t'avais rendu tout étrange, tu détestais ses yeux, et il détestait leur regard profond qui lui donnait l'impression d'être vulnérable, d'être faible et inférieur. En fait, il détestait tout ce qui gâchait son petit train-train habituel. Finalement, il l'aimait bien sa monotonie car elle était sa façon à lui de se sentir en sécurité, même s'il disait la haïr, même s'il se sentait vide, il lui était reconnaissant, mais Castiel et ses yeux bruns l'empêchaient toujours de s'oublier, ils animaient toujours quelque chose en lui, des sentiments qu'il avait enfoui très lui, des choses qu'ils ne voulait ressentir, le seul sentiment qu'il était capable d'éprouvait en ce moment était provoqué par son pire ennemi La haine.

Il posa son plateau sur une table un peu isolée de la cafeteria, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui seul. Mais apparemment, c'était trop demander, il vit une masse de cheveux bleutés au loin, c'était sans doute son meilleur ami, Alexy. Il lui fit de gros signes de main avant de s'asseoir –sans permission bien sûr- face au blond. Il avait toujours son grand sourire collé aux lèvres, ce grand sourire qui réchauffait le cœur blond, ce sourire était une des plus belles choses qu'il avait vues durant sa vie. Le sourire d'un vrai ami, un sourire sincère et bienveillant, il aimait tellement Alexy, aimait toute cette énergie qu'il émanait, cette aura colorée et chaleureuse qui lui mettait baume au cœur. Et son sourire était contagieux, Nathaniel lui souria en retour

-Bonjour Alexy !

-Salut Nath' ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine… ! Je t'ai vu seul ici alors je suis venu te tenir compagnie. Tu as l'air réellement fatigué…Est-ce que tu dors assez ?

-Aah…En effet, j'ai peu dormi hier. Fis-tu en baillant.

-Peu..dormi ? Alexy eut un sourire un peu étrange, hmm…ne me dis pas que ?

-….

Nathaniel rougit violemment et reprit ensuite

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… ! Il n'y a pas d'homme dans cette histoire..Enfin si mais…

-Wow ! Un homme ? raconte moi !

-Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien fait hier. Bon sang Alexy, tu me rendras fou un jour ! Bon, pour tout te dire, j'ai rencontré un mec et il est vraiment sympa, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je le connais depuis hier et c'est dans le sens amical. Hm.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous au début ! Allez avoue, il est beau ?

-Je…ne sais pas ?

-Hah ? s'exclama Alexy en haussant un sourcil, il habite où ?

-Je…ne sais pas non plus ?

-Oh pitié Nathaniel, ne me dis pas que c'est encore un de tes personnages de roman.

-N..non ! C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré sur internet…Ne me demande pas où, sur un site internet au hasard…Vraiment au hasard hein et…il est vraiment génial, je veux dire, sa conversation est plutôt intéressante. Ett, il est guitariste enfin il fait des enregistrements et..tout.

-Mon dieu, Nath', tu es vraiment nul pour pécho du mâle. Avoua Alexy en posant sa tête contre la paume de sa main, tout en fixant Nathaniel dans les yeux. Sur internet, franchement, arrangez vous pour vous rencontrer alors s'il n'habite pas trop loin. Ne perds pas ton temps, ça se trouve il est moche et âgé.

-Mais…je m'en fou de ça. Protesta Nathaniel. Ce n'est pas comme si je voyais en chaque mec un potentiel plan cul. C'est la première fois que je parle à un garçon vraiment intéressant et d'après lui, il est beau, enfin je sais qu'il pourrait être entrain de me mentir, mais j'aime bien m'imaginer un bel homme. Mais je rêve, je sais.

-Tant mieux si tu le sais ! Moi je t'ai conseillé, et toi fais ce que bon te semble. Mais ne viens pas pleurer ensuite hein, tu crois qu'un mec normal prendra la peine d'aller sur un site internet pour draguer ? Soit il est extrêmement moche, soit il est vraiment dérangé.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues.. ? Hmm, c'est pas un site de drague, donc j'ose encore espérer pour ce qui est de ma part.

-Oui, oui, donc, tu as quelque chose de prévue pour cette après midi ? Je sors faire du shopping avec Armin.

-Dis plutôt que tu l'obliges, le

le bleu pauvre. Euh, non, je ne peux pas désolé, je dois travailler ma dissertation avec Castiel. Tu dis en déglutissant.

-Castiel ?! Faut vraiment être sadique pour vous avoir mis ensemble, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas mort d'homme, prends soin de toi Nathou, tu t'es déjà fait bien amoché l'autre fois.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ALexy, ça ira, réellement, et pour toi et Kentin, ça marche ?

Tu dis ça, plus pour changer le sujet que car tu t'en faisais réellement. C'était mal, tu le savais, mais tu avais tellement de problèmes personnels que tu finis par ne plus t'en faire pour les autres, surtout pas pour Alexy, parfois tu l'enviais un peu, enviais son sourire éternel et sa manière d'être totalement « relax ». Mais aussi sa capacité de se sortir de n'importe quel pétrin, il était vraiment un garçon admirable. Rien qu'en prononçant le prénom de Kentin, tu remarquas la rougeur que prirent les joues de ton meilleur ami et cela te fis sourire, il était vraiment totalement amoureux de lui, mais ce dernier n'était qu'un gros refoulé qui n'acceptait pas la nature de ses sentiments, alors il finissait toujours par nier et sortait même avec plusieurs filles pour camoufler son vraie penchant. Au fond, ça ne te regardais pas réellement et tu n'as jamais été du genre à t'infiltrer dans la vie amoureuse des autres, mais tu te disais seulement que toi, tu ne sortirais jamais avec quelqu'un qui se sentait obligé de sortir avec des filles juste pour cacher son orientation, tu trouvais cela un peu trop débile.

-Oh…ça va, enfin, comme d'habitude. B…bon ! je te laisse maintenant haha, je vais rejoindre Armin ! On se parle tout à l'heure, et fais attention à toi, je te souhaite aussi bonne chance avec ton Mr x guitariste ! haha. A plus tard !

-A plus tard.

Ton sourire se fana sur tes lèvres dès que le bleu t'offrit son dos. Du bout de ta fourchette tu retournas le contenu de ton plateau distraitement, finalement, tu n'avais pas envie de manger. Tes pensées divaguèrent, entre le fameux « Demon » et ton après-midi en compagnie de Castiel. L'idée qu'il vienne chez toi était un peu gênante en soi, mais tu n'aimais pas travailler dehors et il était hors de question de mettre le pied chez lui. Mais ça signifiait qu'il allait voir ta chambre, et c'était un peu étrange de penser que tu allais avoir ton pire ennemi dans ta chambre.

Le temps, le temps passait parfois si vite, parfois il te filait entre les doigts, te narguant lorsque tu voulais qu'il passe lentement, pour ne pas à voir sa gueule, pour ne pas voir son petit sourire en coin qui te mettais hors de toi.

Inspiration, expiration.

Très bien, tu avais l'impression de mieux te contrôler, maintenant. Ta main se perd une énième fois dans ta chevelure de blé. Tic-tac-tic-tac. Le temps passe, il sera bientôt là. Tu redoutais ce moment. Tu allais l'avoir chez toi, et passer du temps avoir lui, pour travailler certes, mais tu n'en avais pas autant envie que ça.

« Dring dring »

La sonnerie retentit. C'était sûrement lui, à en voir l'heure. Vingt minutes de retard. Tu descendis rapidement les marches, un peu effrayé que quelqu'un lui ouvre avant toi. Tu ouvris la porte, le voilà, qui pénétrait chez toi avec ses airs assuré, sans même un « salut » à ton égard. Tu toussotais avant de souffler entre tes lèvres

-Salut..Bon, on la fait cette dissertation ?

-Ouai.

-Bon, c'est par là. J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur le sujet, et j'ai emprunté quelques livres à la bibliothèque à ce propos. Suis moi.

Et tu te sentais tout drôle, un sentiment un peu confus, tu étais drôlement nerveux et tes mains étaient moites. Tu tousses, une fois, deux fois, puis pousses la porte de ta chambre.

-Ah ça, Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu aimes le bleu.

-Mh..Ouai. Bon j'ai fait quelques recherches..sur le sujet. Et j'ai ramené ces livres de la bibliothèque, bon, tu peux t'asseoirs.

Tu pouvais sentir son parfum, là, assis face à lui, ouai, tu le sentais emplissant tes narines, flotter dans l'air, dans ton propre air, dans l'air de ta chambre. Une eau de cologne forte et virile, tu ne la reconnaissais pas, mais tu étais sûre que tu étais capable de reconnaître l'odeur de l'ennemi. Tu te sentis tout drôle, un peu gêné de penser à ce genre de choses, tu secouas légèrement la tête, en toussotant afin de te donner un air sérieux. Le regard de Castiel te déstabilisait, tu avais l'impression qu'il lisait en toi, avec ses yeux revolvers, tu avais l'impression qu'il mettait ton âme à nu. Qu'est ce qu'il cherchait à faire au juste ? Tu soupires, feuilletant les livres nerveusement, qu'est ce que tu pouvais bien dire pour déchirer ce silence strident en deux ? Un silence aussi bleu que ta chambre, étouffant, pesant, inquiétant. Ton cœur battait la chamade,tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi, la simple présence de ton ennemi dans ta chambre te faisais cet étrange effet, son sourire assuré, son regard perçant, tout ça te mettais foutrement mal à l'aise.

Un bruit, un léger bruit de crissement, et une odeur de fumée, tu lèves les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-T'es aveugle ou quoi ?

-Ne fume pas dans ma chambre.

Tu lui pris la cigarette des mains, avant de l'écraser en lui lançant un regard visiblement agacé. Tu te sentais d'un coup étrange, comme si tu étouffais, tu avais besoin de prendre l'air, n'importe quoi…Tu te levais brusquement

-Bon ! Ne touche à rien, je vais aux toilettes, je reviens rapidement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir tu t'éclipsais. Une fois devant la glace, tu t'aspergeas le visage d'eau froide. « Qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin ? » c'est ce qui jouait dans ta tête, sans arrêt, sans arrêt le tic-tac d'une pendule imaginaire. Tu devais te reprendre, tu devais revenir, cette putain de dissertation, tu devais la finir au plus vite, ce que tu avais hâte l'année prenne fin, ce que tu avais hâte de ne plus voir son visage. Tu repris tes esprits, un grand souffle et te rendis dans ta chambre.

Mais ce que tu vis te fis écarquillé les yeux. Tu cilles, une fois, deux fois, mais tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien ta sœur et ton pire ennemi que tu vois, s'embrasser sur TON lit. Tu savais qu'Ambre était amoureuse de Castiel depuis longtemps, et que celui-ci n'en avait qu'à faire, mais maintenant, il l'impliquait dans vos histoires, et rien que ça te mettais hors de toi. La colère mente, mélangée à un sentiment de haine et d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est ce qu'il te faisait ça ? La question trottait encore dans ta tête. Tu serres le point, et sans un regard pour la blonde, tu lui dis, tentant de contrôler tes sentiments et tes nerfs

-Amber, hors de ma chambre.

-N..nah !

-Je t'ai dit de sortir.

Jamais elle n'avait vu son frère, toi, dans cet état, avec ce regard qui en disait long. Tu lui en voulais à elle aussi, d'aimer un type comme lui et d'être tombée aussi facilement dans ses bras, alors, qu'il ne pensait qu'à la mettre dans son lit si ce n'était pas déjà fait. La blonde sortit, l'air effrayé, te laissant avec ton pire ennemi.

Il te regardait, il te regardait alors que ce putain de sourire te narguait, comme te disant « et maintenant, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » tu serres les poings encore plus fort, jusqu'à en sentir tes doigts violer ta chair. Et là, un son, un seul est sorti de ta bouche

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens tant que ça à me faire du mal ? Pourquoi est ce que tu me pourris ma putain d'existence ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne disparait pas de ma vie, si je t'insupporte autant ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas être seul ? Tous ces « pourquoi » qui s'entrechoquaient dans ta tête et qui te rendaient fou.

Il s'avance, un pas, puis deux, et tu la sens, sa maudite odeur menacer tes narines, son regard amusé brille de malice. Il hausse les épaules, avec son putain d'air orgueilleux et victorieux que tu haïssais tant. Tu le hais, tu le hais, tu le hais, tellement, chaque partie de lui, son regard, son sourire et le timbre de sa voix, tout ça t'hérissais les poils.

-Pourquoi ? Car ce n'est pas assez clair ?...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, s'approchant de toi encore plus, une fois arrivé à ta hauteur, dans le creux de ton oreille, il susurre

-Pour te détruire.

Et là, sur toi, ça a un drôle d'effet, tu entends comme le bruit d'un verre qui se brise dans ta tête, un frémissement te parcours l'échine, te détruire….Te détruire. C'était tellement amer, tellement que tu ne savais pas quoi en penser. Tu le suivis des yeux, sans un seul regard pour toi, il ouvre la porte et sort, et pourtant, même s'il est de dos, tu peux encore le sentir, son sourire, oui, il est gravé en toi, ce sourire malicieux qu'il te lance à chaque fois, ce sourire tellement effrayant.

Tu ne sais plus quoi dire ne penser, Tu t'allonges sur ton lit, et tant pis pour la dissertation, tu la feras tout seul, tu regardes le toit bleu de ta chambre et ça t'apaise un peu. Tes nerfs n'en peuvent plus, tu touches le fond, lentement, lentement….Tu étais encore sous le choc, n'arrivant à penser à rien, tu allumes ton ordinateur, cliques sur ton blog, ayant l'envie d'écrire, et c'est là que l'icône clignote de nouveau, dans son petit bruit de pierre que l'on lance dans un puit.

* * *

Reçu à 15 : 35

De : Demon66

Haha, en effet j'étais pas là, blue. J'espère que j'ai pas dis de grosses conneries hier :p

Euh, oui, tout à fait, et même très souvent, en fait, je m'ennuie quasi tout le temps, c'tun peu chiant, mais je m'occupe comme je peux, tu devrais peut être faire ainsi. Je suis pas le meilleur pour donner des conseils mais on dirait que tu fais un début de dépression. Tu devrais peut être aller voir un psy. J'te remercie pour le compliment ! Et, c'est con, j'suis pas bon pour réconforter, mais c'plus facile sur internet, alooors…Voilà, je serai là ce soir, on pourra nous parler encore si ça peut t'aider. Penses à ce que je t'avais dit, et n'oublie pas de te changer les idées. »

* * *

 **Note de la fin :** A la semaine prochaine~ (si jamais j'arrive à le pondre ce chapitre, haha ) et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! Keur sur vos fesses.


	5. Chapter 5 : Winner takes it all

15/07/2015

 **Note de l'auteur:** OK OK ne me tuez pas. Je sais, j'ai pas assuré sur le coup. Je sais j'ai pris dieu sait combien de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, et j'en ai honte. L'inspiration était pas au top ces derniers jours. En plus de quelques problèmes de santé et...Voilà, je n'arrivais plus du tout à écrire, rien que pour écrire ce chapitre, il m'a fallut pas mal de temps. Je remercie tout ceux qui sont restés quand même, et j'essayerai de me surpasser la prochaine fois ! Sinon, encore du blabla, mais, je suis quand même assez fier de moi, entre autre j'ai réussir mon année en étant premier, avec une bonne moyenne~ et j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour vous ! N'hésitez pas vous aussi à me raconter votre vie en review haha. Bref. Je n'ai pas grande chose à dire, mais ce chapitre est "clé" dans l'histoire, et ce n'est que le début ! J'espère que le plot vous intéresse et que vous accrochez encore plus. Je m'excuse pour ma "lenteur" mais je n'aime pas trop les fics ou tout se passe rapidement, j'aime prendre mon temps, et le yaoi viendra, je vous assure !

Bonne Aïd en avance à ceux qui font le ramadan et bonne lecture ! Je m'excuse encore une fois pour le retard. J'essaierai d'être plus ponctuel la prochaine fois.

Merci à ceux qui sont restés, vos reviews me font chaud au coeur, et je répondrai à tout le monde comme d'habitude ! Je remercie aussi les anonymes, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous appréciez.

* * *

 **« Winner takes it all »**

 _« Et le temps fit ce qu'il avait à faire. »_

 _Un mois après_

Il apaise les mœurs, te mit baume au cœur. Le temps passe, passe lentement et discrètement, les minutes filent, coulent, goutte par goutte sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Alors que l'épisode de Castiel n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un point noir dans tes doux souvenirs de ces trois semaines passées. Mais bien sûr, qu'au début, tout ça t'avait obsédé. Et bien sûr, tu avais rejoué en boucle cette scène, et tu te rappelais ce regard qui te violait la chair et qui te mettait à nu. Tu t'en rappelais que trop bien, il t'avait même obsédé l'espace d'une nuitée, et tu en avais même cauchemardé pendant une nuit ou deux nuits, mais il y'avait eu cette chose là, il y'avait eu ce lambeau de lumière. Les portes t'ont toujours étaient fermées au visage, et tu finissais par croire, bêtement, que le karma était contre toi, que c'était peut être une malédiction, même si tu savais que ce n'était vrai, c'était une excuse, ou peut être tu y cherchais une sorte de rassurance, histoire de te dire que ce n'était pas ta faute, que c'était ainsi, et qu'il fallait arrêter de chercher, de tenter. Et justement, c'est lorsque tu arrêtas qu'il apparut, de là où tu ne savais pas. Ce fil de lumière qui dépassait de la porte entre ouverte, c'était lui. Et tu avais tellement hâte de rentrer, rien que pour lui parler et pour partager ton malheur, qui s'était très rapidement métamorphosé en un profond sentiment de nonchalance, à vrai dire, tu t'en foutais à présent des caprices de ta sœur, des cris de ton père, des regards haineux qu'on te lançait à la longueur de la journée, tout ça, tu n'en avais qu'à faire, puisque tu n'étais plus seul et incompris. Et ça sonnait peut être idiot et niais à tes oreilles, parfois, il t'arrivait d'avoir un peu honte de ce que tu faisais veiller parlant à un inconnu qui n'en était pas un par message sur une plateforme de blog quelconque. Mais ça te faisait le plus grand bien, alors, pourquoi pas après tout ? Si de simples mots pouvaient apaiser ton cœur et te sortir de ton ennui et lassitude perpétuels, pourquoi pas. Sauf que là, c'était plus à la limite de l'obsession, et ça t'effrayait un peu, mais tu te disais qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire, que c'était naturel, que tu n'avais jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un, et que c'était sûrement la raison derrière cet entichement. Parfois il t'arrivait de penser à Castiel aussi, à ces mots qu'il t'avait jeté ce jour là, à cette envie de te détruire, et tu ne le comprenais pas, c'était peut être un homme qui cherchait à te faire du mal juste par plaisir, il aimait peut être faire souffrir les autres pour tuer l'ennui lui aussi, et tu refusais d'être un vulgaire jouer ou un passe temps. Alors avec les nerfs d'un sous-marin tu fis tout ton possible pour l'ignorer, et tu le voyais brûler de frustration, oui, ignorer, ne plus céder à ses provocations, lui montrer que tu n'avais pas de temps à perdre avec quelqu'un dans son genre, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, et tu y parvenais sans peine apparente. Bien sûr, il avait continuer à faire de ta vie un enfer, à cause de ta sœur qui n'était plus qu'un pion sur son terrain, mais tu endossais et tu avais même toujours ce sourire niais aux lèvres, puisque maintenant, la solitude ne te rongeait plus, les mots de Demon étaient là, se posaient un à un sur ton cœur et pompaient toute ton anxiété et ton malheur.

Encore une fois, machinalement en rentrant, ton premier reflexe est celui d'allumer ton ordinateur, de faire pivoter la petite flèche sur l'écran, de vérifier si tu n'avais aucun message, la petite lumière verte clignote, et un sourire fend tes lèvres

* * *

Reçu à 18 :11

De : Demon66

Bonsoir Blue. Ne cache pas ta joie de recevoir ce message, je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué. Scuze, j'ai dû filer sans prévenir hier, urgence. Ah, et tu en penses quoi du cover que je t'avais passé hier ?

* * *

Reçu à 18 :22

De : Bluequill

Mhh. De quelle joie tu parles ? Je te boude encore. Urgence hein ? Dis plutôt que c'est une de tes multiples conquêtes qui t'as appelé, et tu as vite oublié le pauvre Bluequill pour rejoindre la grande blonde aux gros seins. (Bon dieu qu'est ce que je raconte, je rigole, je rigole.)

Pour le cover, j'ai vraiment adoré, tu joues tellement bien, je t'envie ! Personnellement je joue du piano, et j'ai aussi eu l'occasion d'apprendre la batterie, mais mes parents étaient contre. *soupire*

* * *

Reçu à 18 : 23

De : Demon66

Gamin va. T'es jaloux c'est ça ? Quand je t'avais dit de faire attention à ton cœur, tu voulais pas écouter mon conseil, tant pis pour toi ! (haha) Oh, t'en fais pas, moi je préfère les petits blondinets qui passent leur temps sur internet. Hmm…Malheureusement pour moi ce n'était pas une jolie blonde aux gros seins, mais…Cheveux blancs, dentier et chemise de nuit..Sexy hein. je devais rendre visite à ma grand-mère à l'hopital, comme quoi moi aussi je suis attentionné parfois. Tu me juges mes intentions sont totalement pures (enfin pas vraiment).

Bref, c'est chouette ça, bah tu m'joueras un truc au piano hein ? C'est vachement classe comme instrument, et on a justement besoin d'un batteur dans notre groupe, ça serait chouette si un jour on se rencontrait.

* * *

Reçu à 18 : 25

De : Bluequill

T'as des goûts vachement suspects en matière de femme. Et je vais presque te croire si tu dis que tu préfères les blondinets (et pitié arrête de m'appeler comme ça.) J'espère que ta grande mère va bien, je m'en veux pour avoir piqué une mini crise.

Hmm…Pour le piano j'y penserai, ça fait longtemps que j'y ai pas touché, mais ça sera une bonne occasion de recommencer. Et bien sûr pour la guitare !

* * *

Reçu à 19 :26

De : Demon66

Tu craques que pour des mecs chelous (morts, ou bien qui n'existent pas) et c'est moi qui a des goûts étranges ? Intéressant.

Ah au fait, j'ai un petit truc pour toi, je te joins le fichier, j'espère que tu vas bien aimer. (Enfin, tu as intérêt)

* * *

Reçu à 19 : 30

De : Bluequill

Oh mon dieu Demon, c'est magnifique. Tu joues tellement bien j'en suis même ému. J'adore vraiment ce cover d'undisclosed desires. C'est une de mes chansons préférées de Muse. Et honnêtement, ta version me plait encore plus que l'originale. J'adore vraiment, et si c'était pas assez embarrassant, je t'aurai encore bombardé de compliments. Et ça me touche vraiment que tu l'aies fait pour moi…Est-ce que je peux quelque chose pour toi ? Enfin si je sais que t'as pas fait ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour, mais ça me tracasse.

Sinon, je craque pas pour des mecs chelous…Voyons.

* * *

Reçu à 19 :42

De : Demon66

Haha, qui aurait cru que je ferai un jour ça, pour un mec en plus. Oh, non mais vas y ne te gêne pas, ça ne fait que plus de bien à mon ego haha. Sinon, j'ai pas fait ça pour avoir quelque chose en retour, juste le fait de savoir que ça te fait plaisir me…hmm. Bah ça m'fait plaisir quoi, et puis pourquoi est ce que je dis ce genre de choses d'un coup, je crois que c'est le manque de sommeil haha. (Faut pas oublier que j'ai pas dormi hier, et à cause de toi en plus, fallait pas me retenir, idiot.) Non je rigole, si je voulais pas te parler je me serai tiré. Bref euh, merci.

* * *

Reçu à 19 :45

De : Bluequill

Tu sais que tu viens subtilement de dire que tu aimais me parler ? Je t'ai eu haha.

Et, ton ego est assez surdimensionné comme ça, ça va hein, même pas besoin de mes compliments. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup, beaucoup te parler Demon. Même si on ne se parle que par texte, et que je ne sais même pas qui tu es dans la « vraie vie » mais tu es très important pour moi et euh. Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui haha j'arrête.

Sinon, je me demandais, tu habites où ? Peut être qu'on pourrait nous voir un de ses jours, même si ça m'effraie un peu, peut être que je serai très différent de tes « expectations » (ce qui est sûr puisque je ne suis pas une blonde à gros seins haha, ok j'arrête avec ça.) mais je crois que ça vaudrait la peine…Alors ?

* * *

Reçu à 20 :00

De : Demon66

Scuze' je dinais, -ouai moi et ma manie de partir sans prévenir- je me demande même pas ce que t'as du croire cette fois haha. Bon écoute je suis pas trop fleur bleue, et tout ce tralala. Donc…bah..Voilà quoi haha.

Sinon, ouai, ça serait génial. Mais aucune chance, j'habite dans un trou paumé. Tu sais quand je dis trou de cul du monde ? C'est VRAIMENT le trou de cul du monde quoi. Dans une petite ville nommé « Amoris city » tu parles d'un nom ? Je me demande qui a eu l'idée niaise de nommer une ville comme ça, « Black rock » ça c'est le nom d'une ville badass au moins. On se croirait au pays des bisounours avec un nom aussi pourris sérieux. Et toi ? Au pire bah…Train.

* * *

Reçu à 20 : 05

De : Bluequill

….

Oh mon dieu.

On se parle depuis UN MOIS ENTIER. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'on se rend compte qu'on habite LA MEME VILLE. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est vraiment…juste…tellement étrange !

Attend une seconde…ça signifie que…Qu'on va au même lycée ? Tu vas à Sweet Amoris n'est ce pas ? Cette petite ville « paumée » (je te cite) n'a qu'un seul lycée qui est celui-là. Alors…Alors on se voit chaque jour sans nous reconnaitre ? Putain (je jure rarement mais là) je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Tu es qui ? ça se trouve t'es le mec emo sur lequel tout le monde crache là, le boutonneux, euh, Thierry je crois. J'arrive vraiment pas à y croire. C'est juste énorme comme coïncidence.

Ps : Cette fois je croyais que tu ne répondais pas car tu ne voulais pas me voir.

* * *

Reçu à 20 : 10

De : Demon

Sérieux ? C'est vrai que c'est énorme comme t'as dit (comme ma-) . Dire que je croyais qu'a part mon meilleur ami tout le monde était con dans ce lycée là. Alors comme ça on habite aussi cette ville pourrie ?

Honnêtement, il y'a plus de chance que tu sois Thierry que moi. Haha. Mhh, je crois que j'ai une petite idée, qui pourrait peut être te plaire. Je propose qu'on joue à un « jeu ». Prends-le comme une sorte de défi, pour tuer l'ennui ou comme tu veux. Le but du jeu est bien simple découvrir l'identité de l'autre en premier. Je sais que ça peut te sentir fou, enfin tu peux tout aussi bien refuser. Je vais t'expliquer en détail maintenant.

On ne se connait pas vraiment « physiquement ». Tu sais pas grande chose sur mon apparence, et moi non plus, en gros, t'essaies de découvrir qui je suis et en revanche, moi j'essaie de découvrir ta « vraie » identité.

Qui devine l'identité de l'autre en premier, gagne.

Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas marrant, ainsi, c'est même vachement ennuyeux, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de mettre quelques règles histoire de pimenter le jeu

-On doit partager nos hypothèses, mais pas le droit de répondre si t'as deviné juste ou non.

-Quand tu penseras avoir deviné, tu iras parler à la personne que tu crois être moi face à face et là (et seulement là) tu auras remporté le jeu.

Mais ne me sous-estime pas, je suis un adversaire redoutable. Ah, finalement quelque chose qui rendre mes journées moins ennuyeuses ! Qui aurait cru. (Oui je me fais chier autant que ça, et oui tu vas accepter.)

* * *

Reçu à 20 : 20

De : Bluequill

Je suis encore surpris à l'idée qu'un Demon habite la même ville et va au même lycée, que je l'ai peut être croisé cent mille fois, peut être même que je lui ai dit bonjour sans même le remarquer et en me disant que c'était juste un loser de plus.

Pour ton idée de jeu…Je sais pas c'est compliqué. Enfin, c'est vrai que ça a l'air assez excitant mais pourquoi ne pas se voir directement en face à face ?

Et…Puis c'est pas équitable, toi tu sais que je suis blond alors que je ne sais rien de toi, physiquement. C'est pas très fairplay.

* * *

Reçu à 20 :23

De : Demon66

Oh mais si on s'était croisé tu aurais du te rappeler de moi. Je ne suis pas le genre de gens qu'on oublie facilement. (Ahem, sans prétention, ok, peut être avec.)

Sinon, tu vas débarquer comment ? Tu vas arriver là, devant moi, me dire « Salut je suis le mec à qui tu parlais depuis un mois, ça te dit de devenir amis ? »

Et comme ça, ça ira du jour au lendemain comme par magie ? Je te parie qu'on finira par nous lasser, et je n'ai pas envie que notre rencontre en « vraie vie » va gâcher le truc.

Pour ce qui est du fait que ça ne soit pas très équitable. C'est ok. Je te proposerai un indice, qui t'aidera à retrouver qui je suis. Un indice assez gros qui te mènera jusqu'à moi. Comme ça, on sera quittes.

Alors ? T'en dis quoi ? (Dis oui)

Deal ?

* * *

Reçu à 20 : 25

De : Bluequill

Bon c'est vrai que je me vois mal venir comme ça…Mhh..Peut être que c'est une bonne idée, et puis, j'aime bien les devinettes. Mais toi, ne me sous-estime pas ! Je suis un bon enquêteur, haha.

Et, va pour l'indice.

Tu ne me laisses pas réellement le choix…Alors je dirai…Deal ! Tu m'as l'air assez enthousiaste, tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

* * *

Reçu à 20 :30

De : Demon66

Il faut croire que oui…

Bref, pour l'indice je crois que j'ai finalement trouvé. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de bien difficile. Ca te mènera droit jusqu'à moi.

Bon, l'indice est : _« Er hat ein Zeichen. Gott hat ihn gezeichne. » **[1]**_

(Je suis gentil, je te le laisse en allemand, à toi de voir !)

Donc…Que le jeu commence ! Je te trouverai en premier Blue, quoiqu'il arrive, je gagnerai.

* * *

Reçu à 20 : 35

De : Bluequill

Rien de bien difficile ? Je ne comprends même pas allemand et bien que je l'ai mis sur google traduction ça me donne quelque chose d'incompréhensible ! Comment une simple phrase pourrait-elle me mener à toi ? Et pourquoi une phrase déjà ? Ce n'était pas censé être un détail…Physique ? Tu me rends même la tâche encore plus difficile..Mais…Tu es chanceux, j'aime bien les défis.

Et ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Car c'est moi qui gagnera.

* * *

Reçu à 20 :40

De : Demon66

Hahah, à toi de chercher. C'est bien plus amusant ainsi. Et sinon, j'ai appris l'allemand quand j'étais gosse, mes parents voyageaient beaucoup, et on a vécu un bout de temps en Allemagne, je trouvais que cette phrase collait bien à ce détail physique auquel je faisais allusion…Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver, aller, un petit peu de courage, n'abandonne pas aussi facilement haha.

* * *

Reçu à 21 :00

De : Bluequill

Je…Trouverai. Je chercherai et je trouverai, même si c'est quand même étrange toute cette histoire. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser gagner facilement, alors tu te trompes.

 _A nous deux._

* * *

 **[1]** "Il a un signe, dieu l'a marqué" C'est ce que signifie la phrase "indice" qu'a donné Demon. Elle vient du livre "Demian" de l'auteur Allemand Hermann Hesse (l'allemand me remonte à la tête). Et je vous le conseille en passant ! C'est vraiment un roman génial.

 **Note de la fin:** J'espère que ce chapitre a su vous plaire ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est un chapitre clé de l'histoire. Un chapitre transitoire, donc un petit peu lent. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé...Alors, qu'en dites vous du jeu ? Et à votre avis, cet indice, il fait allusion à quoi ? Je suis très curieux de savoir vos hypothèses, faites les moi savoir en review. Et à la prochaine !


	6. Chapter 6 : Looking for him in everyone

14/08/2015

 **Note de l'auteur:** Ok DONC. Ne me lancez pas des tomates, après un mois entier d'attente, le voilà le chapitre ! vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai tapé plus de 3000 mots en une journée ? Le début du chapitre pourrissait dans le fichier word, et le meilleur moment que j'ai trouvé pour le finir ? Chez mon oncle, avec les cris et larmes de mon petit cousin pour ambiance, haha. Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, j'espère que vous en aurez, de la lecture ! Désolé pour ce blabla~ Mais j'adore vous raconter ma vie. Le yaoi arrive, petit à petit...Je vous le promets ! C'est donc en mangeant de la pastèque que je publie ce chapitre. UN GRAND MERCI à tous ceux qui me suivent, et à vos reviews qui me réchauffent le coeur ! sans vous je n'aurai jamais eu envie de continuer...Quand je vois que vous aimez ça me fait tellement plaisir et ça me donne envie d'écrire encore plus haha~ Encore désolé pour ma lenteur, j'aime pas quand tout se passe rapidement...J'arrête de faire chier avec tout ce blablabla .

JE VOUS AIME !

Et un grand merci à Jack qui lit tous mes chapitres en avant première et qui me soutiens :B

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 **Kitsu Kryss:** Merci beaucoup ! la voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas.

 **xxGalaxyKissxx:** Merciii beaucoup pour ton adorable review ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite tout autant ! bisous.

* * *

 ** _«_ _LOOKING FOR HIM IN EVERYONE_ _»_**

 _HEART LIKE A GHOST TOWN_

 _« Il a un signe, dieu l'a marqué. »_

C'est ce que tu avais découvert, en fouillant entre les pages d'un livre poussiéreux dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Tu soupires, un soupir long, logorrhéique. Tu réalisais à quel point ce jeu s'avérait difficile, tu avais la dérangeante impression que quelque chose t'échappait des mains, comme un filet de sable, un mince filet de sable entre les doigts. Quelque chose qui flottait au dessus de ta tête et que tu n'arrivais à voir, il y'avait une pièce manquante quelque part. Ce Demon, tout de lui était si familier et pourtant tellement, tellement nouveau. Il avait quelque chose, dans sa manière d'écrire, quelque chose de louche, quelque chose de suspect qui te faisait tiquer à chaque fois. Quelque chose dans cette histoire ne tournait pas rond, une petite voix à l'intérieur qui te disait de laisser tomber, de prendre tes jambes à ton cou, que tout ceci ne mènerait à rien. Une petite voix dérangeante et aigüe, qui criait de la même manière qu'un bourdonnement de mouche : « Enfuis toi, tant qu'il est encore temps de le faire ! vas y ! Prends tes jambes à ton cou, tu ne fais que perdre ton temps. » Cependant, croire que Demon, la seule personne à laquelle tu aimais la discussion n'était qu'une perte de temps, était presque surréaliste. Tellement surréaliste quand tout t'attirait à lui comme par une force magnétique. Mais oui, réfléchis-y, dès le début. Il était très dur de réaliser que tout c'était passé ainsi, par hasard ou par coïncidence, il était foutrement stupide, de croire que tout ceci n'était que le fruit du hasard. Pourquoi cette plateforme et non une autre ? Pourquoi laisser un commentaire sur son blog et non sur un autre ? Pourquoi avait-il répondu, au juste ? Il aurait pu t'ignorer, tu ne t'en serais même pas souvenu, mais surtout, de tous les pays du monde, et de toutes les villes, il avait fallu que ce soit la tienne. Comment croire que tout ceci n'était que coïncidence, quand tout en toi criait « Destin » ? Tu n'avais jamais cru à la destinée, en vérité, tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de religieux. Tu n'as jamais cru en ce dieu qui t'avait tourné le dos. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Il arrivait comme ça, et en deux clicks, il changeait ta vision de voir le monde. C'était juste fou, mais tu ne voyais que des signes partout, et tu ne pouvais les ignorer.

Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux blonds, bien que tu aies passé la nuit à chercher, tout ce que tu avais trouvé était la traduction de cette étrange phrase en allemand, ainsi qu'un passage de la bible. Mais un signe ? De quel signe pouvait-il parler ? Tu ne comprenais plus rien. Comment cela pouvait avoir un quelconque lien avec le physique de ton mystérieux « ami ». Ce dernier mot résonnait inlassablement dans ta tête. Ami ? Depuis quand tu avais arrêté à voir Demon comme un ami ? Tu avais bon y mettre toute ta force, tu n'arrivais pas à le voir comme tel. Vous aviez une étrange relation, et ces simples mots furent tellement amers. Tu ne savais plus à quoi tu t'attendais de sa part, tu ne savais absolument rien et à l'intérieur de toi, c'était tellement flou et ambiguë. Pour une fois, la balle n'était pas dans ta cour et tu ne contrôlais absolument rien, rien que ça te rendait tellement vulnérable et te donnait envie de laisser tomber, avant même d'avoir essayé. Mais tu te connaissais, tu savais à quel point tu étais orgueilleux, et rien que pour ça, tu devais gagner. Tu devais savoir qui était Demon, tu allais savoir qui il était, et tu allais remporter le jeu.

Pareille à ses sœurs, la journée commençait mal. Encore à cause d'une malédiction, une assez imposante, aux cheveux flamboyants et aux yeux miel, la tienne était ce démon qu'on avait prénommé « Castiel. ». Tu n'avais toujours pas oublié « l'incident » de la dernière fois. Au fait, depuis, tu ne lui avais pas adressé la parole, ne répondant plus à ses provocations et autres idioties. Il avait dit qu'il voulait te détruire, mais il en était encore très loin. Même s'il avait commencé à sortir avec ta sœur juste pour t'énerver. Même si la voir ainsi, toute naïve dans ses bras te dégoûtait. Même si tu te demandais souvent, ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Tu ne pouvais nier, qu'il était plutôt pas mal à regarder, mais il était tellement pourri à l'intérieur, ce type était un poison, un parasite sur pieds. Rien que son regard, son venin s'écoulait de ses yeux, et tu les sentis sur toi, là, juste ici, glaçant ton être. Tu passes à coté de lui pour récupérer tes livres de ton casier, alors qu'il est adossé contre le sien, ta propre sœur dans les bras.

Il te lance un sourire en coin que tu essaies d'ignorer.

 _Il t'énerve, il t'énerve, il t'énerve._

Tu avais juste envie de lui lancer ton poing dans la gueule. Mais tu ne pouvais juste pas, tu te retenais. Tu le vois s'approcher de toi, lancer à ta sœur un :

« Bon va-t'en maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Sans même discuter elle s'exécuta, trop heureuse d'avoir gagné une place dans le lit du brun pour se soucier du reste. Ça te dégoutait, tout cela te dégoutait. Mais tu ne pouvais absolument rien, tu ne pouvais rien contre les menaces de ta sœur, rien contre les cris de ton père, absolument rien. Alors tu t'écrases, tu l'ignores, tu passes ton chemin.

« Alors blondie ? On s'enfuie encore aujourd'hui ? »

Tu serres les poings. Tu ne dis rien, tu continues à marcher, foncer, sans jamais te retourner. C'est bon, tu ne l'entends plus râler. Tu ne l'entends plus râler et ça t'apaise, enfin un peu de repos, enfin un peu de liberté. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un lointain murmure qui se perd dans la foule…

* * *

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! _s'exclame Alexy en mordant nerveusement dans une pomme verte,_ alors que tu examinais le contenu de ton plateau. Tu essayais de deviner la raison qui se cachait derrière l'attitude de ton meilleur ami. Quelque chose te disait que Kentin y était encore pour quelque chose. Depuis que lui et le bleuté sortaient en cachette, Alexy enchainait sauts d'humeurs et crises d'angoisses, et bien sûr, il n'y avait qu'à toi qu'il pouvait se plaindre, et même s'il était ton meilleur ami, tu avais assez de problèmes à régler de ton coté. C'était pour cette même raison que tu évitais de l'encombrer avec tes histoires, tu avais eu envie de lui parler de Demon, mais tu te retins, il en avait pour au moins une demi-heure. En effet, furax, face à toi il attendait que tu lui poses la question fatidique

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?

-Qui ?

-Bah…Kentin ?

-Oh…c'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il est la raison de tous mes problèmes en ce moment ! Honnêtement…Je n'arrive plus à le comprendre. Il dit m'aimer et pourtant…Et pourtant je..Je n'y crois pas tant que ça. Il continue à sortir avec des filles pour couvrir le fait qu'il est gay. Il refuse de faire son coming-out, et j'en ai foutrement marre qu'on sorte ensemble « dans l'ombre » encore s'il me traitait bien, encore s'il acceptait de m'adresser la parole au lycée…Je n'en peux plus de le voir dans les bras d'une autre au cour de la journée, je sais qu'il a peur, je sais qu'il n'a pas envie que ça se sache, je le sais, tout ça, je l'acceptais. Mais ma patience a des limites ! Si au moins il pouvait me parler au lycée…J'ai limite l'impression qu'il a honte de moi, de notre amour…Je n'y crois plus autant qu'avant. Je ne demandais rien, je ne voulais rien de spécial, je voulais juste qu'il m'accompagne au bal…En plus il y'aura plein de monde, personne ne nous remarquera…Et il a refusé ! Tu te rends comptes ! Encore s'il y allait seul…Il y va avec Capucine. Je le savais qu'elle en pinçait pour lui dès le début…Et il s'attendait à quoi de ma part ? Que je les regarde danser dans mon coin comme un imbécile ? Mais de toute façon…Je n'en ai rien à foutre maintenant. C'est fini.

Tu écarquilles les yeux, tu le voyais dans les siens, qu'il regrettait, que ça le rongeait, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, continuer. Continuer parcequ'il l'aimait, et pendant un instant, tu te demandais ce que tu aurais fait, à sa place. Son amour pour Kentin t'avait toujours intrigué, il l'aimait d'un amour sincère, ce type d'amour qu'on pouvait disséquer dans le regard, et rien qu'à sa manière de le regarder tu le comprenais, tu comprenais sa souffrance muette, mélangée à sa joie d'être à ses côtés. Parfois tu te surprenais à l'envier, toi aussi tu voulais tomber amoureux, même si quelque part ça t'effrayait. Toi aussi tu voulais goûter à cet opium exquis, toi aussi tu voulais t'aventurer dans les profondeurs de ses abysses, mais tu n'avais pas le temps, tu n'avais jamais le temps. Pendant un moment tes pensées dévièrent vers Demon, ainsi que la relation ambiguë que vous entretenez, mais tu chassais cette pensée comme la peste Ne jamais s'attacher. C'était la première règle, et pourtant, tu l'avais transgressée.

Un détail te fis tiquer, bal, de quel bal il parlait ? Encore une fois, tu n'étais au courant de rien, mais ce n'était pas comme si ce genre d'événements t'intéressait. Tu pris une gorgée de ta boisson gazeuse avant de commencer;

-Comment ça ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir l'air grossier mais je crois que tu as bien fait. Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je sais qu'il t'aime tout autant. Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais tu ne mérites pas tout ce qu'il te fait subir, je te promets qu'il reviendra vers toi. Il t'aimes encore, il a juste peur, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir. Il avait besoin de ça pour ouvrir les yeux. Maintenant…C'est dur mais…N'y pense pas.

Les notes d'« _applause_ » retentirent, les yeux d'Alexy se posèrent sur son Iphone vert pomme, et d'un geste lent il raccrocha

-C'est encore lui, _fit il en un soupir_ , il n'arrête pas de m'appeler et de m'envoyer des messages que je refuse de lire. C'est vrai, je l'aime, mais j'en ai marre, je ne peux plus continuer ainsi, ça me tue mais il devait le comprendre, s'il a envie de se remettre avec moi, ça serait pour de bon. Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose de mauvais ! Il me donnait toujours l'impression de…de…Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, tentant de retenir ses larmes. Rapidement, il reprend son air vif et d'un ton heureux qui sonne faut, il continue. Bon ! Assez de drame ! je sais ce dont j'ai besoin…Une bonne séance shopping ! Sinon tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, tu vas avec qui au bal ?

-Oui, je suis aussi de ton avis, t'as besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça, ces derniers jours tu n'étais plus l'Alexy que je connaissais, je suis heureux de retrouver mon meilleur ami ! Pour cette histoire de bal euh…Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, personne ne m'a mis au courant.

Le bleu haussa les sourcils, et d'un geste vif, il se mit à secouer l'exemplaire de la gazette du lycée sous ton nez. Tu pus lire en grandes lettres noir le titre _**« BAL MASQUE ? »**_

-Oh mais t'es vraiment à côté de la plaque on dirait Nath ! T'as vraiment la tête dans la lune dernièrement…Mhh...J'ai l'impression qu'il y'a du mâle dans cette histoire, mais cette fois je ne poserai pas de question. J'ai eu ma dose, haha. Mhh….Pour le bal je crois que t'es le seul qui n'est pas au courant, Peggy a publié tout un article là-dessus ! Le lycée organise un bal masqué vendredi. T'es quand même délégué et t'es au courant de rien ? Alors, tu viens ? On pourrait faire du shopping ensemble, j'ai besoin d'une tenue. J'ai franchement hâte…ça me permettrait sûrement de le sortir de ma tête.

Tu fis mine de peser le pour et le contre, mais dans ta tête, la décision était déjà prise. Tu détestais ce genre d'évènements et tu n'avais franchement pas que ça à faire. Les examens s'approchaient à grands pas, et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire ? Organiser un bal masqué...Et puis…Franchement, rien que le concept te donnait la nausée. Tu inspectes la purée du bout de ta fourchette, et sans lever les yeux tu prononces

-Hmm...Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé. Par contre, je pense que toi, tu devrais y aller, ça pourrait t'aider à te changer les idées. Les examens sont proches et je dois réviser. Pour le shopping, on remettra ça à une prochaine fois…D'accord ?

-Mais c'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois Nath ! Bon, cette fois je passe l'éponge mais la prochaine fois, je t'oblige à m'accompagner ! haha. Allez, je te laisse mon chou, je vais embêter Kentin. Ah…oui, on n'est plus ensemble. Il ajoute en un soupir, tout en prenant ce qu'il restait de sa pomme. On se reparle 'taleur ! Bisous.

-A plus tard.

Tu poses ta tête contre la paume de ta main, distrait. Tes pensées divaguèrent rapidement vers Demon. Demon, le signe, le signe, Demon, c'était tout ce qui occupait ton esprit. Bien que tu essayes d'arrêter de penser à ça, tout te ramenait à lui et à votre jeu. Comme un aimant, il attirait toutes tes pensées vers lui. Tu regrettas d'un coup d'avoir accepté, maintenant, tu devais relever le défi coûte que coûte.

Tes yeux se posent sur chaque être présent dans la pièce, tu n'as jamais été du genre à t'attarder sur l'apparence des gens, mais naïvement, tu te disais que tu reconnaîtrais peut être Demon, ce garçon dont tu ne connaissais que les mots et les accords. Que tu le reconnaîtrais, peut-être, comme s'il portait le signe sur le front, et puis, au fond, une voix naïve te criait, que si c'était le destin, alors tu le saurais, alors tu le trouverais, et tu en serais certain.

 _Non, non, non_ et encore  non.

Personne ne correspondait à l'image que tu t'étais fait de Demon. Peut-être qu'Alexy avait raison, peut être que tu l'avais un peu trop idéalisé, peut être que tu n'avais pas envie de savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Personne ne semblait avoir son charisme. Tu soupires et pendant un moment tes yeux se posent sur Lukha, un garçon ouvertement gay à la réputation étrange, l'on racontait plein de ragots sur lui, pas que tu sois fan de ce genre de choses, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux que tu ne pouvais les ignorer. Certains disaient qu'il aimait se travestir la nuit, et qu'il visitait des bars un petit peu chelous. Honnêtement, tu n'y croyais pas trop, mais ce n'était pas tes affaires, alors…C'est lorsqu'il te fis un clin d'œil que tu rougis en baissant la tête. Honnêtement, regarder les gens aussi intensément n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

Dake peut être ? Tu ne connaissais presque rien de ce garçon, a part qu'il faisait fureur auprès des filles, mais il te mettait tellement mal à l'aise…Il était tellement intimidant et de plus…Blond. Dimitry ? Lysandre ? Ou même….Armin ? Ta tête commençait légèrement à te faire souffrir, tu étais tellement découragé.

 _Et puis, il y'avait lui._

Tu l'avais vu. Le signe, il avait le signe. Il l'avait, et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme s'il était figé, comme ça et qu'il n'y avait que vous deux. Pendant un instant, tes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Ces perles enfilées, ce chapelet pendant à son coup. Sur le coup, tu étais sûr, c'était ça le signe, tu avais rapidement fait le rapprochement. Dieu l'avait marqué, c'était sûrement ça, un chapelet. Il portait un chapelet. Tu aurais trouvé ça fichtrement bizarre, qu'un adolescent porte ce genre « d'accessoires ». Il devait être assez religieux, et tu avais toujours été septique quant à ce sujet, mais sur le coup, tu étais tellement surpris, tellement bouleversé que tu n'avais pensé à rien de tout cela. Tu l'avais trouvé, c'était tout ce qui importait. Tu lèves les yeux, vos regards se croisent, il remet le chapelet sous son pull noir d'un geste furtif peut être même un peu embarrassé. Il a les yeux bruns et profonds, troublants comme deux mers acides. Il avait les yeux qui te guidaient vers un tout autre monde. Ou était-ce l'éclairage… ? Etait-ce le miel de tes yeux qui se reflétait dans les sien ? Tu n'en savais fichtrement rien. Ensuite, tout s'était passé tellement rapidement, tu n'eus pas le temps de l'appeler ni celui de voir son visage clairement, tout ce que tu avais retenu furent des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, des yeux troublants ainsi qu'un chapelet accroché à son cou.

Il quitte sa table tout au fond du réfectoire, t'offrant déjà son dos, et dans ta tête ce fut comme une révélation. Tu te lèves comme touché par la foudre, tu essaies de le rattraper, mais qu'est ce que tu diras ? Et si ce n'était pas lui ? Et si…Non. Quelque chose s'était passée, il portait le signe, et son regard, avait quelque chose de « destin ». ça devait être lui…

Tu essaies de le rattraper, mais dans ta course tu te heurtes à quelqu'un, tu l'avais perdu de vue…Ta déception fut grande, mais tu devais le retrouver. Tu ne pouvais le laisser filer, tu tenais enfin le bout du fil et pas question d'abandonner.

* * *

La croix argentée t'avait hantée pendant toute l'après-midi. Tu ne pensais qu'à ces yeux à la couleur si commune et pourtant tellement singulière. Tu étais persuadé que c'était lui, tu devais savoir qui il était…Tu étais prêt à tout, même à questionner tous les élèves du lycée un par un. Mais peut être que tu ferais mieux de demander à Peggy, après tout, elle est la mieux informée dans ce lycée. Ou peut-être pas, elle te demandera surement quelque chose en retour, et tu n'avais pas envie d'attiser sa curiosité. Rien que le fait de repenser à l'épisode Debrah t'arrachait un frisson, finalement, tu ferais mieux d'éviter.

Dans la salle de délégué, tu te perdais entre la paperasse, et pourtant, tu ne pensais qu'à lui. Rien qu'à lui, il hantait tes pensées, un peu comme si quelqu'un avait écrit son nom à l'encre indélébile à l'intérieur de ton cerveau, et au final, ça te faisait tellement chier. Tu n'arrivais plus à rien faire, il était toujours là, un peu comme une malédiction et bénédiction à la fois. Tu souffles sur ta frange et t'exclames finalement, rangeant une pile de dossier par ordre alphabétique.

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi Melody, merci beaucoup…Enfin..Je m'excuse de t'avoir retenu ce soir, il y'a tellement de choses à régler et…Je m'en serai pas sorti sans ton aide. Merci.

Assise face à toi, elle remonte la monture noire de ses lunettes de repos en rougissant légèrement. Elle enroule nerveusement une de ses mèches de cheveux entre son pouce et son indexe, visiblement embarrassée. Ses yeux bleus vinrent rencontrer timidement les tiens, c'était comme si elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais tout ça n'existait pas à tes yeux, tu étais trop distrait pour remarquer le feu que tu faisais naître en elle, tu étais tellement occupé à penser à lui pour te rendre compte que ses yeux, ne regardaient que toi. Mais tu étais trop distrait, bien trop. Elle continue à te regarder, entre-ouvre ses lèvres une fois, aucun son ne sort, elle serre dans ses mains le tissu de sa jupe beige, prends son courage à deux mains, il était temps, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Sa voix fluette viens déchirer le silence qui n'était pesant que pour elle et de sa bouche, ton prénom sonnait comme une mélodie triste

-Nathaniel ?...

-Oui ?

Tes yeux miel se posent sur elle, tu la regardes sans vraiment la voir, de tes yeux qui ignoraient sa beauté. Elle semble chercher les mots, elle semble hésiter, une seconde, puis deux.

-Est-ce que…Tu as une cavalière ? Tu sais…Le bal.

-Oh, non, pas vraiment, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ses yeux brillent d'une étrange flamme, et ses mains serrent le tissus, encore plus. Imbécile que tu es, tu replonges la tête dans ta paperasse, chose qu'elle apprécie moins

-Alors…Je…tu voudrais…Y aller avec moi ?

-Oh, je suis désolé…Je n'y vais pas.

Sans même lui accorder un regard, tu lui réponds, plus par courtoisie qu'autre chose, ce qui la froisse au plus haut point. Son cœur saignait et pour la première fois, elle se détestait, elle se détestait pour t'aimer autant. Elle voulait tourner la page, mais en même temps, elle voulait le crier. Elle voulait y mettre fin, mais son cœur naïf la poussait à garder espoir. Elle se lève brusquement, et surpris, tu plonges les yeux dans les siens, furieux. Ce mélange de haine, de tristesse et de passion, ce feu doux qui brûlait dans ses yeux, jamais tu ne l'avais aperçu dans les siens, et pour la première fois, tu la vis, en tant que femme

-Mais pourquoi…

Aveugle, tu ne compris pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, tu te lèves, de même, agacé plus qu'autre chose, c'était peut-être cruel, mais en ce moment, elle t'agaçait. Tu as toujours haï ce genre de scènes, tu voulais juste quitter, et tu ne comprenais plus ses réactions que tu jugeais puériles. A ta plus grande surprise, une larme coule sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi…Qu'est ce qui…Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu me regardes Nathaniel…Je..J'en ai marre d'espérer, d'attendre…Comment peux-tu être aveugle à ce point ? Je t'aime ! voici mon problème ! Et quoique je fasse, j'ai l'impression que je n'aurai jamais aucune chance. Je t'aime et ça me tue à l'intérieur. Ça me tue petit à petit, de te voir ainsi devant moi, me sourire sans vraiment le faire. Qu'est ce qui cloche à la fin, Nathaniel…Pourquoi continues-tu à m'ignorer…Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez ? Est-ce que..Tu aimes une autre ? Je préfères que tu me le dises…J'ai envie de savoir si..Si j'ai une chance.

Tu écarquilles les yeux. Tu ne comprenais plus rien, et d'un coup, tout prenais un sens à tes yeux. Ses regards furtifs et passionnés, ses gestes doux, sa façon de te regarder, sa voix qui baissait d'une octave quand elle s'adressait à toi. Tu te sentais mal, mais tout ça te donnait envie de vomir, cruel, et pourtant vrai. Tu ne sus plus quoi faire d'un coup, ou même quoi lui dire. Tu l'appréciais, en tant qu'amie qui t'étais d'une précieuse aide, mais ça s'arrêtait ici. Tu n'as jamais aimé blesser les autres, et ses mots eurent un effet juste fou sur toi. Tu n'avais jamais cru que quelqu'un pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour toi, parcequ'à tes yeux, tu ne le méritais pas, et tu ne l'as jamais mérité. Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure, tes yeux rencontrent les siens et pour la première fois, ces mots franchirent la barrière de tes lèvres, trois mots qui la firent éclater en pleure

-Melody, je suis gay.

* * *

 **Note de la fin :** FINALEMENT! Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin ! Et encore, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, en review~ Il se passe plein de trucs dans ce chap finalement hahah :B Je veux pas vous spoiler alors...Je ne dirai rien. Je suis cruel, je sais, je vous aime aussi.

faites moi savoir ce que vous aviez aimé, détesté...Et si vous aimeriez bien découvrir plus sur les autres personnages dans les chapitres suivants! Je sais pas moi, Ken et Alexy, Dake, toussa~ Si vous trouvez ça intéressant quoi. Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment mort. Ce chapitre m'a achevé, et on peut dire qu'il se passe pas mal de trucs dessus. J'espère que je ne vous avez pas déçu, et à la prochaine. 3 Vos reviews me font très plaisir, alors merci à ceux qui commentent à chaque fois, ça me pousse à continuer ! Et ça me fait juste SUPER plaisir ! Sérieux, quand je me sens down je lis vos reviews et j'ai tellement chaud au coeur, je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de continuer sans votre soutiens.

MERCI.


	7. Chapter 7 : HYPNOTIC

_07/09/2015_

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse pour la taille de ce chapitre qui ne me satisfait pas, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est un chapitre transitoire, du coup je me devais de le faire un peu "court" et je ne voulais pas rajouter des scènes pour le rendre plus long alors qu'il ne se passera rien de plus. J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre malgré sa taille. N'oubliez pas ! ce n'est pas la taille qui compte *petit clin d'oeil*.

Bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui vont comme moi avoir leur rentrée dans...1...2..*compte sur les doigts* une semaine..*pleure* je vais essayer d'être régulier, mais je ne promets rien. Cette fic me tiens à coeur alors quoiqu'il arrive JE VAIS LA FINIR. Je me suis aussi crée un tumblr récemment donc..Euh..si ça vous dis hein, vous pourriez me passer les votres en message privé.

Je vous fait plein de bisous et vous remercie ENCORE une fois pour votre soutiens. Une review ne vous prends peut être pas plus de 5 minutes mais me donne envie de continuer et m'encourage énormément...Alors, gâtez moi comme d'habitude !

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kitsu Kryss :** Je prends tes remarques en considération ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir et ne t'en fais pas, je vais essayer d'introduire plus de personnages merci pour tout en espérant que tu vas continuer à suivre ma fanfic ! Etcesni.

 **Key:** Quoi d'autre que te dire que j'ai eu un énorme sourire en lisant ta review ? Quel honneur que ma fanfic soit ta préférée (de celles que tu as lues aujourd'hui xD) Je suis infiniment heureux que tu arrives à t'identifier au personnage de Nathaniel, je mise tout sur les sentiments, alors c'est super important pour moi ! Pour ce qui est de Kentin et Alexy...Tu seras servie dans les chapitres qui suivent ! Encore un gros merci pour ta review qui me fait chaud au coeur. En espérant que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Etcesni.

* * *

 **« HYPNOTIC »**

 _"You did to me so well_  
 _Hypnotic taking over me_  
 _Make me feel like someone else_  
 _You got me talking in my sleep_  
 _I don't wanna come back down_  
 _I don't wanna touch the ground_  
 _I'm sick of pushing down so deep_  
 _Hypnotic taking over me"_

Vanix x Zella day

 _Ses yeux te hantèrent._

Tu ne le connaissais pas, mais il avait les yeux qui hantent comme deux fantômes oubliés. Profonds comme deux puits à l'eau trouble, hypnotisants comme une spirale maléfique. Il avait un regard difficile à discerner, un regard qui secouait quelque chose à l'intérieur. Un regard qui se démarque, un regard comme personne n'en avait. Personne, personne d'autre dans le réfectoire n'avait l'apparence à laquelle tu t'attendais. Personne n'avait le charisme de Demon, aucun d'eux n'avait un regard malicieux, voir démoniaque. Et tu étais déçu, tu étais un peu déçu, car c'était la première fois que tu détaillais ainsi les inconnus, d'ailleurs, tu t'étais posé une question un peu étrange à un moment de la journée « Combien de secondes faut-il pour que mon regard soit persistant ou dérangeant ? ». Tu ne savais pas si ce genre de pensées était normale, mais toi, tu t'étais posé cette question, tu n'as jamais aimé soutenir le regard des gens, tu trouvais ça désagréable, tu détestais qu'on te dévisage, non parce que tu étais mal dans ta peau, mais plus car tu détestais sentir deux orbites fixés sur toi, le regard courant sur ta peau, en dévorant chaque parcelle à la manière d'un cannibale avide de chair humaine. Cette pensée te fit frissonner, tu secoues la tête, fixes le plafond gris où deux yeux se dessinaient petit à petit. Tu fermes les yeux, ces yeux marrons te rendaient fou, étaient-ce les yeux de Demon ? Ou l'idéalisait-tu tellement que tu étais persuadé qu'il aurait aussi ce « petit quelque chose » ? Peut-être que tes attentes étaient trop hautes, peut-être que ce fameux signe n'était pas une croix argentée, peut-être que…Peut être que tu étais sur une fausse piste, peut-être, peut-être, peut-être. Tu plisses des yeux, pensif, toi qui étais si persuadé…Tu perdais confiance. Et puis merde, tu n'arrivais pas à le supprimer de ta tête, tu ne pensais qu'à lui, non, il habitait ta tête. Il était apparu dans ta vie sans invitation, c'était tout à fait son genre à lui, les entrées spectaculaires, lui n'ouvrait pas la porte, il la détruisait. Il la détruisait, tout comme il détruisait les barrières que tu avais construites autour de ton cœur. Pendant toutes ces années, tu te protégeais sous ton regard inexpressif, sous tes sourires forcés et ta voix qui sonnait faux, tellement faux. Et c'est là que tu te rendais compte que tu avais peur, que tu étais effrayé comme un chat abandonné sous la pluie. Et c'est là, que tu te rendais compte, tes masques à tes pieds, que tu les aimais bien, même si tu en avais marre, que tu n'étais pas supposé ressentir « ceci », que tu n'étais pas censé avoir ce genre de pensées, que tu n'étais pas censé pensé à lui. Tu n'avais jamais bu une gorgée d'alcool, jamais fumé de cigarette, tu te protégeais de toute sorte d'addiction, mais que faire lorsque ton addiction n'avait pas d'apparence ? Lorsqu'elle était une personne à l'apparence inconnue ? Tu te sentais pathétique, penser ainsi à un anonyme. Pathétique, pathétique, pathétique. Tu le refoulais, tu ne voulais pas y penser.

 _Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser._

Il était encore trop tôt, tu refusais de le voir, tu refusais de l'admettre, tu refusais d'admettre cette faiblesse qui naissait en toi, faiblesse que tu ne pouvais contrôler. Tu fermes les yeux sur toutes ces choses que tu ne peux comprendre pour le moment, que tu n'es pas prêt de comprendre. Sur toutes ces choses qui t'effrayaient, toutes ces choses qui secouaient en toi ce désir de t'enfuir, encore, toujours plus loin. Tu fermes les yeux, et comme tatoués sur chaque paupière, ses iris hantèrent tes pensées à nouveau. Tes poings se serrent, tu les priais de te conjurer, de ce sort qu'ils t'avaient jeté. Un sort, oui, c'était sûrement ça…un sort.

Et c'est là qu'un petit bruit distinct te fait ouvrir les yeux, tu regardes autour de toi, la tête engourdie, recherchant la source du bruit qui n'était autre que ton ordinateur. Tu passes une main dans tes cheveux blonds, te levant afin de t'asseoir sur la chaise bleue, ici face à ton bureau. Tu bouges la souris lentement et l'écran de ton ordinateur s'allume. C'est là que tu remarques qu'une petite fenêtre « chat » figurait sur la droite de ton écran. Tu ignorais l'existence d'une telle chose sur cette plateforme, toi et Demon aviez l'habitude de discuter par message. Demon, rien que lire son pseudo te fit rater un battement. Tu toussotes et lit

* * *

 **Demon66 a rejoint le chat privé.**

Demon66 a dit : Hey, ça va ? Je me demandais comment ta petit enquête avançait..

Tu mentis, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air suspect

 _Bluequill a dit_ : Oui je vais bien. Pour ma « petite enquête » elle avance, lentement certes mais sûrement. Et toi ? Je suis bien curieux de savoir…

 _Demon66 a dit_ : C'est bien ! Je me sens tout excité d'un coup haha, voilà de quoi remplir mes journées. Perso' je crois savoir qui tu es, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour m'assurer.

 _Bluequill a dit_ : Ah oui ? C'est génial..

 _Demon66 a dit_ : Mais si tu es celui que je crois que tu es alors là… ! Ça sera une grande surprise haha. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, mais en même temps, je prends tellement de plaisir en jouant avec toi. Même si je suis pas du genre à avouer ce genre de trucs…Mhh…

 _Bluequill a dit_ : Je me demande si tu es conscient du grand sous-entendu que tu viens de placer..mh.

 _Demon66 a dit_ : Et si je le suis ?

 _Bluequill a dit :_ …

 _Demon66 a dit_ : Haha relax mec. Je te sens rougir d'ici.

 _Bluequill a dit_ : chut.

 _Demon66 a dit_ : Et pourquoi je le ferai ?

 _Demon66 a dit_ : Hé ho pourquoi tu rep' plus ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

 _Bluequill a dit_ : Demon…Ecoute je…Je ne suis plus sûr…Je ne sais plus si j'ai envie de continuer…Enfin, tu vois c'est très difficile pour moi, tu es une des seules personnes à laquelle j'apprécie la discussion et je trouve ça un peu débile de continuer ce jeu…Honnêtement ? J'ai envie de te voir…J'ai vraiment envie de te voir Demon, j'ai envie de te parler, j'ai envie de…De sentir ta présence. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue alors qu'on pourrait nous voir ici même et maintenant. C'est un peu stupide, je comprends que toi ça t'amuses, mais moi j'ai envie de te voir ! Je n'attends que ça depuis que j'ai su que tu allais au même lycée que moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais durer le supplice alors que je pourrai te voir à chaque moment, te sentir si près de moi et si loin à la fois est tellement frustrant. Je suis désolé de m'arrêter maintenant, mais je n'en peux plus, on doit nous voir.

 _Demon66_ a dit: Tu as envie de me voir ? Eh bien. D'accord. On se verra. Je t'envoie les détails par message privé.

 ** _Demon66 a quitté le chat privé._**

* * *

Les notes de Crybaby remplissaient la chambre peinte en couleur vert pomme des deux jumeaux, se mélangeant aux bruits que produisait la game cube d'Armin. Celui-ci pausa son jeu, interloqué par les yeux larmoyants de son jumeau et de son air de déterré. La vue de son jumeau dans cet état lui serrait le cœur, il se sentait tellement impuissant, impuissant face au désarroi de son jumeau, impuissant parce que contrairement à lui il n'a jamais été bon avec les mots, ni même avec ses sentiments, sentiments qu'il gardait enfoui en lui et sur lesquels il ne pouvait mettre des mots, mais Alexy était là à chaque fois, il était là quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui montrer la sortie, là quand il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et lui, lui se sentait tellement incapable, Alexy a toujours été bon pour le consoler et lui ne pouvait rien. Il se rendait compte en ce moment même d'a quel point il se sentait pathétique. Il se lève maladroitement avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son jumeau

-Eh…Alexy ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air en forme..ça va ? Enfin..Remarque, ce n'est pas écouter ce genre de chanson qui va t'aider à aller mieux.

Les yeux du bleuté s'embuèrent de larmes, il prit son frère dans ses bras. En réalité, il ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait car il avait besoin d'une étreinte ou tout simplement pour cacher ses larmes dans le creux de son cou. Maladroit, Armin caresse les cheveux de son frère, et c'était un peu étrange, un peu étrange que ce soit lui qui pleure dans ses bras. Alexy a toujours été fort, et c'était lui qui consolait, c'était lui qui remontait le moral aux autres et non à lui qu'on remontait le moral. Il ne se plaignait que rarement, il avait bon porté toute cette pression, tout ce mal être sur ses épaules il ne se plaignait pas. Mais on lui avait pris l'être qui lui était le plus cher, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était ça ou s'éteindre chaque jour un peu plus. C'était ça ou continuer à vivre dans l'ombre. Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ça faisait mal mais que demain ça ira mieux. Il gardait de l'espoir…Toujours.

-C'est Kentin c'est ça ?

Rien que l'entente de son prénom lui fendait le cœur. Kentin, le premier garçon qu'il avait aimé ainsi, le premier garçon qui l'avait fait pleurer. Son manque se ressentait, son toucher lui manquait, ses lèvres lui manquait, ses paroles et même le ton de sa voix lui manquait.

-Je..Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui Armin..

Il n'aurait jamais cru prononcé ces mots et pourtant, pourtant c'était lui, aujourd'hui, vulnérable et amoureux. Ses mots semblaient peut être exagérés mais pourtant il en pensait chaque lettre et chaque syllabe. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. La main d'Armin vint caresser les cheveux de son jumeau dans un geste doux et fraternel.

-Alexy, je crois que j'ai un plan.

* * *

Tu ne savais plus, tu ne savais plus quoi faire ni quoi penser, tu ne savais même plus si ce que tu avais fait était une bonne chose, et pour la première fois de ta vie tu regrettais. Tu regrettais d'avoir ainsi pété les plombs, de ne pas avoir répondu aux règles du jeu alors que Demon semblait si excité, et tu ne savais pas si tu étais prêt pour le rencontrer. Le rencontrer alors que tu n'étais même pas sûr de la nature de ce sentiment qui naissait en toi, le rencontrer et puis quoi ? Pour lui dire quoi ? Pour vous voir une ou deux fois et puis c'est bon, ne plus vous parler ? Tu venais de réaliser que votre rencontre était officiellement la fin de vos échanges, de votre « relation » et ça te rendait anxieux. Anxieux à attendre un message qui ne venait pas et des mots qu'il n'avait peut-être pas encore écrits. Tu soupires, tu te maudis, tu essaies de te distraire mais n'y arrive pas, tu fixes ton écran mais sans echo, pas de message, pas un mot de sa part, rien.

Tic, tac. Les secondes défilent, lentes, incroyablement lentes. A lui, toutes tes pensées n'étaient destinées qu'à une seule et unique personne, et tu avais peur, tu te faisais peur. Tu avais peur de la personne que tu devenais, de cette dépendance qui se créait au fil des jours. De ce poison qui te tuait, petit à petit, qui te rongeait. Tu avais peur, et tu ne savais plus si tu avais envie de le voir ou non, si tu avais envie de lui parler, si tu avais envie de serrer sa main et de sentir sa peau contre la tienne. Tu ne savais plus rien et ça te tuait.

Les minutes passent encore, sans aucune envie de te lever, sans aucune envie de manger. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, dans les yeux du supposé Demon. Tous tes doutes, tous les voiles vont se soulever. Tu allais enfin le voir… _Est-ce que tu en avais envie ?_

Oui et non.

Oui parce que tu n'attendais que ça.

Non de peur d'être déçu.

 _Et si c'était la fin du jeu ?_

Alors tant pis. Oui, tant pis. Tu en avais déjà marre, tu voulais l'effacer comme on efface une trace de craie. Mais ce que tu ignorais, hélas, c'est que tu étais la trace sur son tableau de craie.

Tu n'arrives pas à fermer les yeux, tu n'arrives pas à dormir, son message n'arrive pas et le marchand de sable non plus. Tu attends…Tu attends…Tu attends et les minutes sont maintenant les mêmes.

Un son, un bruit pareil à celui d'une goute d'eau coulant d'un robinet qui te fait frissonner l'échine. Le bruit de ta messagerie, tu ouvres les yeux, prends place devant ton ordinateur brûlant et lent à en pleurer. Tu hésites deux secondes avant de cliquer sur la petite enveloppe qui clignotait.

* * *

Reçu à 00 :01

De : Demon66

Objet : [RENCONTRE]

Alors, au sujet de « notre rencontre » j'ai une idée.

Rendez-vous vendredi au bal masqué. A toi de me reconnaitre, sinon ça ne sera pas vraiment marrant. Mais avant, à moi de mettre une dernière règle Pas le droit de parler. (Sinon je te reconnaitrai à ta voix.)

N'oublie pas ton masque, on se voit au bal ! J'espère que tu me reconnaîtras, j'te réserve une petite surprise.

Le jeu continue.

* * *

 **Note de la fin :** Et oui c'est déjà la fin...Que cache l'absence de Melody ? Quel est le "plan" d'Armin ? Bluequill et Demon66 vont il finalement se rencontrer ? *prends une voix de présentateur de télé réalité* AHEM. Je m'emporte ! N'oubliez pas, faites moi savoir ce que vous aimez en review ! Et vos critiques aussi ! A la prochaine ! 3


End file.
